Gêmeas que Atormentam
by Lexas
Summary: Crossover de fanfics e Ficwriters! Quando visitas inesperadas vem do futuro para encontrar Akira, TUDO pode acontecer! FINALIZADO!
1. Default Chapter

Título do Fanfic: Gêmeas que Atormentam 

Autores: Lexas( joaotjrhotmail.com ) Roberto Martim Kiss(robertokisshotmail.com )

Nota: Este fanfic foi escrito por Roberto Martim Kiss e Lexas. Ele é se situa no universo de Sailor Moon, mas também é um crossover dos fanfics "Herança" – do Roberto – e "Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido" – do Lexas – e agora está sendo publicado aqui.

Esta obra está intimamente ligada com o fanfic "Seu Passado, Meu Presente, Nosso Futuro", que é outro fanfic situado no universo de Sailor Moon, mas também é um crossover de três fanfics diferentes:  "Pirate Knight"- da Wishmistress – "Dias de Um Passado(quase) Esquecido" – do Lexas – e "Herança" – do Roberto Martim Kiss. Este crossover triplo em breve será postado no fanfiction.net, por hora, divirtam-se com este texto que trazemos até vocês. Pra dar um gostinho na boca. Se um crossover escrito por dois escritores já dá água na boca, imagine um escrito a 30 dedos...

Boa Leitura!!!

Observação: Cronologicamente falando, este fic se passa 5 anos depois dos fatos mostrados em "Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido", sendo que agora Akira não é mais uma criança de dez anos, e sim um adolescente de 15...

Para que vocês não fiquem boiando por completo, aqui vai uma breve explicação: Akira é filho de Kino Makoto a Sailor Júpiter. Shinnosuke – vulgo "Shin" – é filho de Aino Minako, a Sailor Vênus. Megumi é Filha de Hino Rei, a Sailor Marte – aliás, uma curiosidade: Megumi é IDÊNTICA a mãe – e os Gêmeos Kinji e Anchitka são filhos de Amy, a Sailor Mercúrio. Roger é o marido de Amy.

Bem, acho que é só. Maiores detalhes, leiam "Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido"!!!


	2. 1

- Será mesmo que é uma boa idéia?

- Vai dar para trás agora, Haru-chan? Você tinha concordado com isso antes.

- É mas... Mako-chan... eu não sei assim se vai dar tudo certinho... e se aprontarmos uma arte enorme?

- É por isso que estamos aqui – a moça de cabelos espetados pôs as mãos na cintura – o cetro é a melhor forma de ir ao século XXI sem causar paradoxos. E não precisamos pedir ajuda de Maya, tampouco nos preocuparmos com uma intervenção por parte da tia Cassie .

- Não sei não.. – novamente a outra, que também tinha o mesmo tipo de cabelo retrucava – parecia uma boa idéia no começo... mas agora... se o otousan descobrir...

- Tem certeza de que é minha irmã gêmea? Mas como está assustada!

- Acha que fomos trocadas ao nascer é? – agora foi a outra que pôs as mãos na cintura – somos idênticas! Não sei como otousan e mamãe nos diferenciam...

- Pelo tipo de energia, boba! E ainda ousa falar que é quatro minutos mais velha que eu...

- É o que a mamãe fala. Mas.. ah, tudo bem. Vamos pegar logo o cetro e partir. Mas eu ainda acho que quando perceberem que o cetro sumiu vão vir atrás da gente....

- Que nada – ela sorriu – com o cetro podemos voltar alguns segundos depois que partirmos. Nem vão perceber. Agora fique quieta! Vamos entrando.

As duas seguem normalmente pelas escadas, e, como hábito adquirido, as subiram correndo. No topo destas, olharam ao redor e viram os senshi treinando. Alguns estrondos de seus golpes eram ouvidos - e sentidos pelos seus corpos – perfeito! Estavam ocupados demais para as notarem. Andaram sorrateiramente até chegar a uma das muitas árvores exuberantes ali e ficaram ao lado desta. Antes de ir a cabo com o que estavam planejando há semanas, deram uma última olhada.

A mulher mais velha saltava com graciosidade ao redor e por sobre a moça sendo treinada. Mais atrás uma loira e outra de cabelos negros faziam movimentos que mal conseguiam perceber com os olhos. Aquelas duas eram muito, mas muito rápidas. Do outro lado haviam dois homens, ambos de cabelos castanhos se digladiando, e ambos também usavam o fogo como arma.

- Ai, Megumi-mama! – chorou a moça ao levar um potente golpe na boca.

- Algum problema, filhinha? – ela sorria enquanto falava – tem muito mais de onde veio.

Realmente, ninguém iria prestar atenção nelas. Andaram mais alguns passos em direção a outra árvore e viram o seu prêmio.

Encostada nesta, haviam várias armas. Um grande cetro, um machado do mesmo tamanho e com as lâminas lembrando a forma de uma alabarda – a mãe delas estava por lá... era melhor se apressarem – algumas espadas e, o que queriam. O cetro de uma das senshi encarregadas de guardar o acesso a passagem do tempo.

Mako-chan pegou o cetro e ambas correram um pouco e desceram as escadas. Olharam de um lado para o outro e, temerosas, puseram seu plano em prática.  Em um instante, um brilho as envolveu. No instante seguinte, tinham desaparecido.

Coração da Tempestade. Um nome apropriado para um dojo cuja sensei era a senshi do planeta dos raios. Era de manhã cedo, e, como toda manhã, desde mais de dez anos antes, duas figuras podiam ser vistas no alto da pequena colina, cujo único acesso era uma longa escadaria com mais de cem degraus.

O Rapaz de cabelos espetados pulou e torceu o corpo ao mesmo tempo para escapar da centelha que fora enviada contra ele. Mas não foi o bastante. Logo atrás da centelha vinha aquela que a tinha enviado, atingindo-o direto no rim e logo em seguida fazendo-o se dobrar como uma letra "C" com a poderosa joelhada no seu estômago.

Ele é lançado no ar, formando uma parábola e indo direto ao chão. Teria atingido este de costas, se não girasse no ar e pousasse de pé, já dobrando os joelhos para se esquivar de outro ataque de sua sensei.

- Está muito distraído hoje. O que houve? Levou um fora de alguma garota?

Ele salta várias vezes para trás, esquivando-se de seus golpes. Não queria perder tempo respondendo. Ele estava mesmo um pouco distraído, e naquele treino isso seria fatal. Assim que percebe uma abertura ele lança a perna, que facilmente é evitada pela sua mestra, mas com isso ficou com a guarda aberta para o soco dele.

Soco este que nunca passou da metade do movimento. Uma potente rajada elétrica o atingiu em cheio, o que travou os seus músculos, deixando-o vulnerável a seqüência fulminante de golpes que se seguiu.

Cinco minutos depois ela parou de bater e maneou a cabeça, desgostosa. Realmente, naquele dia ele não estava com a cabeça boa para treinar.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer uma pausa.

- Não sensei – reclamou ele – eu vou melhorar.  Se fosse com um inimigo de verdade...

- Mas não é – cortou ela rispidamente – não vamos forçar a barra sem um bom motivo. Qual é o problema? Algo com o Shin?

- Não... – ele pôs as mãos nos joelhos e ficou um pouco curvado, recuperando o fôlego e avaliando os golpes e os danos que sofreu – é aquela prova de ontem... tenho certeza de que fui mal. Quando estávamos na casa de Rei-sensei revisando os exercícios, percebi que errei um número. E agora... – ele fechou os olhos – acho que não vou chegar nem a cinco.

- Você tem boa média. Não se desespere. Mas também não fique acomodado. Bem... cinqüenta flexões na ponta dos dedos, e tome seu banho antes do café da manhã, certo mocinho?

- Sim... okaasan...

Akira apertou os lábios enquanto observava ela se afastar. Desta vez ele sentia que a decepcionou mesmo! Tudo bem que não era coisa rara de não se aprimorar em um único treino, mas esta foi uma das raras vezes em que isto aconteceu por ele estar com a cabeça em outra coisa.

- QUE DROGA! – bufou ele.

Bom, não adiantava chorar agora. Ele se deitou no chão e apoiando-se na ponta dos dedos começou a fazer as flexões. Até que ela estava benevolente... só cinqüenta flexões. Geralmente eram cem. Duzentas quando ele claramente não "mostrava serviço".

Vinte minutos depois, ele adentrava a sala de jantar. Sua okaasan já estava lá, o aguardando. Ela deu uma rápida olhada nele e sorriu intimamente. Akira sem dúvida devia atrair muita atenção feminina na escola com aquele peito musculoso. Não era assim um absurdo, mas era um tórax de fazer inveja a muita gente. Ele terminou de vestir a camiseta e se sentou a mesa, começando a se servir.

- Okaasan, está delicioso!

- Não venha tentando me adular não – cortou ela – você foi um fiasco hoje. A noite quero mais trezentas flexões como castigo.

- TREZENTAS?! – exclamou ele com os olhos arregalados – bom, eu faço agora...

- E ter desculpa para não poder usar o lápis na escola? Desista. Foi só por isso que o poupei de manhã. Preocupe-se com sua performance escolar na hora apropriada, não durante o treino.

- Sim okaasan - bom... isso acaba com a sensação de benevolência da parte dela. Anda bem. Pensou que ela estava ficando fraca...

- "timo. Recebeu alguma notícia deles?

- Bem.. devem voltar no fim de semana. Tia Amy deu a sua palestra e ela, os gêmeos, tio Roger e Shin estão aproveitando a estadia. Que sorte a dele ser dispensado da prova...

- Ele já fechou o ano e não tem uma única falta no ano letivo. Ele merece uma distração. Ao contrário de alguns...

- Okaasan. Isso não é muito justo...

- Como já ofertei, podemos diminuir o ritmo dos treinos quando quiser.

- É – ele ficou emburrado – eu sei. Bom – ele rapidamente terminou de devorar o seu café da manhã – estou indo para a escola – ele se levantou e rapidamente deu um beijo nela – até mais tarde, okaasan.

Antes de sair, ele recolheu os pratos sujos e os lavou. Saindo correndo logo depois. Makoto recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu levemente. Tinha muito orgulho dele. Seu filho. Mas as vezes achava que ele bem que podia ser um pouco mais como um garoto normal.

Talvez fosse uma boa hora para falar com Cassandra e apresentar a ele seus primos ...

- Ai minha bunda... ai, ai, ai...

- Não chore Mako-chan. Cadê sua agilidade?

- Eu a perdi quando passamos no carrossel. Porque nunca nos contaram que atravessar uma fenda no tempo era como entrar em uma centrifugadora?

- Porque não somos plutonianas. Só por isso.

- Haru-chan.. as vezes você dá nos nervos.

- Obrigada – ela fez uma mesura e sorriu divertida – bom, estamos aqui, no século XXI. E agora?

- Agora? – ela a olhou enviesado e com um sorriso nos lábios – vamos conhecer um pouco as coisas e depois fazer uma visita ao nosso otousan. Ele deve estar um gatinho, e provavelmente está na mesma idade da gente.

- Pervertida...

- EI! Viemos aqui fazer uma visita, lembra?

- Você me convenceu a isso. Mas confesso que estou mesmo curiosa para vê-lo. A todos eles. Tia Megumi, tio Kinji...

- Não vamos abusar! Temos que voltar rápido. Não temos dinheiro que sirva por aqui, nem roupas extras, nem lugar para ficar. É só uma visita rápida. Vejamos.. em que dia estamos?

- Como assim? Não foi você que manipulou...

- Não sou a senshi do tempo, esqueceu?

- Oh sim... – ela a olhou com certa reprimenda – não é a senshi do tempo e roubou o cetro para abrir uma passagem até aqui. Sei...

- Não é tão difícil usar esta coisa. Nos treinaram para isso no caso de emergência, lembra?

- Bela emergência essa...

- Quer parar de bancar a santinha? Bem.. precisamos esconder isso – ela olha para o cetro na sua mão e ao redor. Estavam em um beco perto do local que iriam visitar nesta aventura proibida. Se ela se lembrava bem das aulas de história, devia haver um parque por ali. Era só enterrar o cetro lá e o pegar mais tarde – vamos.

As duas começam a andar pelas ruas da cidade. Apesar das roupas um tanto diferentes – e um tanto curtas – passavam muito bem por duas gêmeas daquele tempo. Logicamente sua presença causava o torcer de pescoços de alguns rapazes com os quais cruzavam. Rapazes estes que chamava a atenção delas. Bem que podiam ficar mais um pouco apenas para se divertir melhor com os "nativos".

Cinco minutos depois chegam ao parque. Ainda era cedo e o mesmo estava deserto. Uma estufa com jardineiras estava mais ou menos no centro deste. Ambos foram até lá e Makoto levantou uma destas jardineiras com a mão e pediu para a irmã abrir um pequeno buraco onde ela estava. Ela estendeu a mão com a palma desta aberta e um raio avermelhado saiu desta, abrindo uma pequena vala ali. A outra colocou o cetro ali e abaixou a jardineira por cima. A primeira parte da missão estava cumprida. Agora era hora da segunda.

Visitar o dojo da vovó e fazer um pequeno cumprimento. Bem como ver como ela era nesta época. Provavelmente devia estar idêntica a como conheciam no seu tempo.

Ele dobrou a esquina segurando a mão na haste de alumínio da placa para não perder velocidade. Que coisa! Estava atrasado. Nunca esteve atrasado antes, mas estava naquele dia.

Mas também, quem mandou estar tão distraído? Primeiro, a meio caminho da escola, percebeu que não tinha pego o livro de matemática. Voltou correndo para busca-lo, e perdeu um bom tempo procurando-o. Só depois é que descobriu que o tinha deixado na casa de Megumi. Foi para lá em disparada, e, além do costumeiro ataque daquele gato dos infernos, Megumi já não estava lá, e nem Rei-sensei. Felizmente com o contato telepático com sua amiga, ela o autorizou a entrar pela janela e pegar o livro. Seguiu correndo rumo a escola, mas bem satisfeito pois ainda não estava atrasado. Foi ai que se lembrou que estava sem o seu caderno de matemática. Que suplício! Foi para a sua casa novamente correndo e revirou o seu quarto a procura deste, e ainda teve que ouvir okaasan fazendo piadinhas de sua distração, dizendo que ele devia estar apaixonado para estar com a cabeça tanto no mundo da Lua. Achou o seu caderno exatamente onde devia estar, ou seja, na sua escrivaninha, e, morrendo de vergonha saiu correndo de novo, agora sim, estava prestes a chegar atrasado. Tinha que correr desesperadamente se quisesse... Opa! Ai não... não vai dar para desviar...

Foi uma trombada homérica! Digna de desenhos de televisão. Akira estava com os braços e pernas esticados, escorregando lentamente pelo corpo da moça com o qual tinha trombado. Ela nem mesmo tinha saído do lugar. A irmã desta apenas ria divertida, e a que levou o impacto olhava indignada para o "motorista" em questão. A cara dele tinha afundado em seu busto.

Ele olhava para cima, ainda um pouco atordoado. Via duas formas arredondadas bem delineadas e, acima desta, o rosto de uma moça bonita, de cabelos castanhos, espetados como o seu, e com olhos lindos e inusitados. Cor de âmbar! Alguns instantes depois ele percebeu que praticamente estava com a boca no meio dos seios dela e pulou para trás todo envergonhado e desesperado pelo que ela podia pensar dele.

Sem contar, lógico, do que poderia acusa-lo. Seu dia estava mesmo péssimo! E nem eram sete horas ainda.

- Geralmente os cavalheiros procuram conquistar as damas antes de enfiar a cara nos seios delas... - comentou ela o olhando duramente e com as mãos na cintura. A outra gargalhou de vez. E só então ele percebeu. Eram gêmeas idênticas!

E aquela ali sabia bem como multiplicar por mil a sua vergonha. Céus ! Ele se sentia pegando fogo.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!

A outra tornava a rir. Realmente, aquela sociedade era muito, mas muito diferente da sua, diga-se de passagem. E muito divertida, também!

- É algum deus pagão isso que você está falando?

- Será que é um tipo de desculpas?

- Não.. bem.. quer dizer. Sim, não, não é um deus, e sim, é uma desculpa, eu... eu.. hã... eu tenho que ir..

- Me faz um atentado destes e vai dando o fora é?

- Eu.. eu.. eu estou atrasado para a aula, mas se tiverem reclamação, falem com minha okaasan, Kino Makoto, adeus!!!

Ele saiu em disparada e ambas ficaram mudas. Kino Makoto... era o nome da avó delas.. então... ele....

- OTOUSAN - disseram ambas se entreolhando. Logo depois olharam para ele, que tinha acabado de dar outra trombada em mais um transeunte.

- Haru-chan,... me corrija se eu estiver errada... mas pelo que nos contaram, não era a rainha que tinha uma vida assim na adolescência?

- Esquece o que nos contaram.. olha só QUEM é a pessoa que ele acertou agora...

- Akira?

- Glup! - ele arregala os olhos. Por que, dentre todos os mortais, tinha que ser justamente com ele? - Mamoru-sama?

- Tudo bem com você? - ele lhe estende a mão, puxando-o, ao passo que com a outra o ajuda a recolher seu material - não deveria estar em aula agora?

- Eu, eu... eu.. sim, estou atrasado, eu.. MEU DEUS!!! ESTE DIA ESTÁ UM INFERNO!!! - berrou ele olhando para cima - desculpe Mamoru-sama, gomen!!! Minha culpa... eu.. eu estou atrasado, tenho que correr.

Ele pega o material de sua mão e sai correndo, deixando-o ali a observa-lo. Logo em seguida ele maneia a cabeça e sorri divertido. A Usagi iria adorar quando lhe contasse isso.

Adolescentes...

Talvez já fosse hora de pensar nos seus. Queriam planejar, aguardar a melhor hora...

E adoraria ter uma filha que fosse tão linda quanto a própria esposa, e que pudesse ter seu mesmo nome.

Um pouco mais distante, as gêmeas ainda estavam impressionadas. Aquele homem era o rei delas. Ou melhor, ele seria, um dia, o rei de Tóquio de Cristal. Era tão estranho vê-lo na rua, como uma pessoa comum...

E como ele era bonito ! Não se lembravam dele ser tão bonito assim, ainda mais com aquelas vestes ... que gatinho ...

Ele chega diante da escola e confirma seu pior temor. O portão estava fechado! Em desespero ele corre para tomar impulso e salta por este, indo em disparada pelo pátio e pelo corredor até a sua sala. Com cuidado entreabre a porta e nota a professora escrevendo algo no quadro negro. Sorrateiramente entra na sala e tentando não chamar a atenção vai até o seu lugar. Ele se senta e suspira aliviado. Tinha conseguido.

- Só para ver esta cena rara de você chegando atrasado, até que compensou voltar mais cedo.

- Não enche Shin. Meu dia foi.. hã...

Ele olha para o lado e lá estava ele. Aino Shinnosuke. Em cabelos loiros e olhos azuis em pessoa. Mas quando ele voltou?

- Quando..

- Esta madrugada. Tio Roger tinha de voltar e a tia Amy não achou justo ficarmos nos divertindo enquanto ele ficava aqui sozinho. Então todos voltamos. Dormi um pouco na casa dela e aqui estou.

Lindo... Uma perfeito péssimo dia. Pelo menos, seria difícil piorar...

- Kino Akira. Posso saber porque chegou tarde hoje?

Mas como ela reparou que ele chegou agora? E o dia ainda estava no começo...

- Glup! O-O-O-Ohayo, Haruna-sensei!

Foi uma longa manhã. Longa mesmo. Ela o fez explicar o por que de ter se atrasado, e o mesmo contou - cortando e editando algumas partes, obviamente - mas não escapou de um castigo, ficar no corredor da escola, segurando dois baldes d'água.

Mas que coisa mais...

- RIDÍCULA!!!

- Concordo com você.

- Hein? Mas que... Noriko? O que faz aqui?

- Apreciando a vista é que não estou - a bela moça de cabelos castanhos e curtos sorria debochadamente, enquanto segurava dois baldes d'água - por que se atrasou?

- Eu sai cedo, mas percebi que esqueci meu livro. Voltei para buscar, e quando sai, vi que esqueci meu caderno...

E lá foi ele contando novamente a história, mas desta vez não editou tanto. Considerando como ela ficou rindo depois, ele se arrependeu de ser sincero.

- Queria ver se fosse contigo!

- Ora Akira, admita! É engraçado. Um dia de cão. Bom, ao menos você teve uma casquinha com a moça.

- Nem me fale... eu queria morrer!

- Jura? Tem tanto medo assim de uma moça?

- Não me estranhe! É que...bem... ela me parecia familiar, sabe... e depois eu dei de cara com uma pessoa que eu conheço, e ele me vendo naquela situação...

- Hmmm - ela sorria, colocando um dos baldes no chão e acariciando sua franja - sabia que você fica uma gracinha quando faz essa cara de pobre coitado?

- Obrigado, eu.... hã? - nesse momento ele se tocou do carinho que a mesma estava fazendo nele.

Noriko.

Até que ela uma bela moça.

Se tornou uma bela moça.

E pensar que fora ontem que ambos discutiram por causa da quantidade de planetas que haviam no sistema solar...

- Você está com o sábado livre?

- Hein? O que foi isso? Um convite?

- Pode ser, a não ser que você esteja ocupada demais praticando algum esporte...

- Isso foi alguma indireta? - ela coloca as mãos na cintura - o que está insinuando?

- Nada, apenas achei que você não...

- Muito engraçadinho, hein! - ela o pega pela orelha, e aproxima seus lábios da mesma - pois vai ter que conquistar minha presença, senhor formiga. Apareça amanhã na quadra de basquete na hora do intervalo. Formaremos dois times, jogaremos em lados opostos. Se seu time vencer o meu... você ganhou um encontro.

 - Feito!

Pelo menos, até que esta confusão toda serviu para alguma coisa. Não seria nem um pouco difícil vence-la no jogo. Bastava colocar Megumi e Shin no seu time.

O problema era agora se munir de paciência para suportar aquele castigo humilhante.

Realmente aquele não estava sendo um bom dia.

Primeiro, sua esposa perdeu a hora - no mínimo, passou o resto da madrugada em claro em suas pesquisas... novamente. Queria ter o intelecto da mesma para entender que diabos era aquilo. Podia ter aproveitado as horas que tinha depois que retornaram para descansar, mas ele preferiu assim .- Segundo, sua ex-estagiária e agora funcionária do jornal comunicou ao mesmo que por motivos de "segurança" teria que faltar ao expediente hoje - seja lá o que isso queira dizer. Sempre teve um pé atrás com aquela moça, ainda mais sabendo quem ela era, mas não podia fazer muita coisa sem se revelar... por enquanto.

E se não fosse suficiente, não conseguiu uma vaga para estacionar, de modo que teve guardar o carro no estacionamento e percorrer um trajeto maior com as crianças até a escola.

Tomara que elas não peçam nada da rua. Amy o mataria se eles comessem doce tão cedo.

- Otousan, otousan!

Ai... porque ele não aprendia a parar de pensar no que não queria?

- Sim, filhinha?

- Olha, olha, olha... - ela apontava para uma loja de bichinhos de pelúcia. Ah, não! De jeito nenhum! - me dá um? por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor?

- Estou sem dinheiro agora...

- Pode usar o cartão de crédito!

Mas que menina esperta! Bem.. porque ficava surpreso? Mas se era inteligente, também saberia entender sua resposta.

- Não Anchitka - ele foi firme - não agora e não hoje. Estamos entendidos?

Ela ficou com aquela cara emburrada e ameaçou abrir o berreiro. Mas desta vez, ele já sabia como enfrentar aquilo.

- E se for fazer chantagem chorando, não vou mais deixar o Akira nos visitar!

- EBA!!!! CHORA MANA! CHORA!!!!!

- E faço o mesmo com Shin se você começar também, entendeu Kinji?

- Sim... otousan. - mas que droga! Antes isso sempre dava certo.

Enfim, ele venceu uma contra aqueles dois. Agora ele podia olhar melhor para aquelas duas moças que observavam a mesma vitrine que encantou sua filha. Pareciam duas crianças observando os bichinhos.

E eram gêmeas, como seus filhos. Mas eram idênticas. E muito exibidas também.

- Okaasan vai ficar com ciúmes. O Senhor só pode olhar para ela, não para as outras!

E tomara, não tão adiantadas quanto os seus gêmeos. Ai......

Tinham nove, embora as vezes fizessem "arte" de quando tinham quatro anos, muitas vezes pareciam dois adolescentes.

Que os céus tenham piedade dele quando essa fase chegar!

Mas aquelas garotas estavam praticamente seminuas! Já tinha visto sua esposa com camisolas maiores do que a roupa delas!

- Vamos otousan! - a pequena puxava o seu braço - vamos chegar atrasados. E não quero perder a aula de cozinha hoje.

- É aula de culinária, boba. E seus bolinhos são muito feios!

- Mas são gostosos - retrucou - vamos...

Ele já ia dizer que estavam indo quando ambas subitamente se viraram e ficaram encarando com os olhos arregalados os pequenos. Pareciam que se concentravam muito, tentando analisar algo que estavam sentindo ou percebendo, e ficavam espantadas com o que estavam vendo. Aqueles dois... o que elas sentiam... mas... eles eram assim, tão jovens? Nunca lhes contaram desta diferença de idade. pensavam que deviam ter a mesma idade de seu otousan.

- Que fofinha que era a tia Anchitka! - murmurou uma para a outra.

- E o tio Kinji não fica atrás...

Roger apenas as olhava impressionado. Eram jovens... bem mais do que tinha suposto. E estavam assim naquela hora do dia? Geralmente tal coisa era vista a noite, e em locais mais particulares ou esquinas mesmo. Mas não poderiam ser multadas por atentado ao pudor, pois estavam no limite do limite para isso.

- Otousan... eu vou contar tudo para a okaasan! Não pode ficar olhando as moças da rua.

- Filhinha... papai não está olhando para as moças.

- Ahá! Então está olhando para o corpo delas! Que coisa feia, otousan!

- (Kinji) - Ele é menino, meninos gostam de olhar outras moças, né, otousan!

(Roger) - Filho, mesmo assim, não é desculpa para um homem casado fazer isso.

(Kinji) - Se é assim, por que o senhor esta olhando?

(Roger) - Bem... - ele realmente tinha dito aquilo? - é que estou surpreso delas estarem vestidas assim... hã... de um jeito tão... diferente.

(Anchitka) - Porque diferente? Eu já tive um vestido assim.

- Você tinha cinco anos! Não tinha problema usar um vestidinho assim.

(Anchitka) - Assim como? Até que acho ele bonito! Os dois!

- Ai... vamos, vamos que vocês estão atrasados! Vamos!

- Mas... mas... - Kinji protestava - não vai pedir o telefone delas?

- EU!?

- O Akira sempre faz isso quando vê uma moça bonita.

- Ele não é casado. Vamos rapazinho...

As duas observam o trio se afastar e continuam sorrindo. Que gracinha eles estavam assim nesta idade. Pena não poderem registrar isso. Seria ótimo para mostrar para seus colegas da banda.

Mas agora estavam com fome, muita fome.

Elas olham para o lado, e a distancia notam um carrinho de cachorro quente.

Se bem que o desenho de cachorro quente estampado neste era um tanto... diferente. Será que só tinha uma variedade? Elas se aproximam da barraca e observam melhor. Parecia ser o que conheciam como "clássico", apenas podendo escolher entre fritas, mostarda, maionese, outras coisas menores... Nada de peixe, carne, ou as variedades que conheciam.

Mas o cheiro estava bom. Muito bom. E elas estavam ficando com fome. Não tinham tomado o café da manhã, pois só faziam isto depois de treinarem. Foi uma das coisas que não esperavam desta visita ao passado. Não ter o que comer.

Claro que poderiam ficar um dia inteiro sem comer, mas se pudessem por algo para dentro... melhor ainda!

- Sim mocinhas? O que desejam?

- Comer! - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo.

Elas observam ele pegar um pedaço comprido de uma panela com água e colocar em um pão, e em seguida entope este de recheio. Faz o mesmo com um segundo e entrega a elas. Antes de comer, contudo, elas farejam um pouco aquilo. Era uma comida meio estranha, e não queriam surpresas. Ficar com dor de barriga no passado não seria uma podia pedida agora.

Por fim, experimentam um pedaço. E, segundos depois, os lanches desapareciam nas suas bocas.

Estava delicioso!

- Mais! - diziam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Já comeram? - ele as olhava assustado.

- É muito bom, manda mais!

- Hum... - ele as observa, mas era obvio que não tinham nenhuma bolsa consigo. Na verdade, não tinham quase nada com elas, muito menos roupas. Claro que ele não ia reclamar disto, mas começou a ficar um pouco preocupado. E a preocupação aumentou quando elas comeram mais quatro lanches. E a esta hora do dia? Incrível!

- Mais um?

- Não, obrigada. Para o café da manhã está bom - ela pega algo da parte interna do seu cinto vermelho e o entrega - pode cobrar.

- Mako-chan.. - comentou a outra subitamente, percebendo um detalhe que não tinham avaliando antes.

- Sim?

- Acho que nos esquecemos de um detalhe...

- O que é isso? - o vendedor as olhava curioso e para o que elas tinham lhe entregado.

- Ora, é para cobrar o lanche.

- Está brincando comigo, não está?

- Claro que não!

- Escuta.. aqui é uma barraca de cachorro quente. Não aceito cartão de crédito - ele cruza os braços e as observa com desconfiança - só dinheiro vivo!

- Vivo? - elas se entreolham, não entendendo - bom - só uma delas continuou - seja lá o que for, o que eu me lembrei é que nosso dinheiro não funciona aqui.. ou seja.. não podemos pagar por isso.

- Acham que podem comer sem pagar? Eu preciso sustentar minha família! E vocês vão pagar por isso! - ele olha ao redor e vislumbra o que quer - EI!!! GUARDA!!!

Elas olham na direção em que ele chamou e vêem uma pessoa de uniforme se aproximar. Logo olham uma para a outra e então...

Tanto o dono da barraca quanto o guarda ficam de boca aberta ao ver aquelas duas disparando pela calçada e... saltando(????) a avenida para a calçada do outro lado. E nem diminuíram o ritmo.

- Deixa para lá - murmurou o homem ainda olhando abismado para aquilo.

Cinco minutos depois, elas estavam no alto de um prédio, depois de terem despistado o guarda.

- Haru-chan... POR QUE VOCE NAO SE LEMBROU DISSO ANTES?!?!?

- Bem.. eu estava com fome... e você também devia ter se lembrado!

- Droga! E agora? Me sinto mal de termos dado prejuízo para aquele homem. Será que dá para arrumar um emprego simples para paga-lo?

- Emprego?

- Bom, talvez algo como no restaurante da vovó...

- Acorda! A gente já tá indo embora, não pensa em arrumar mais problemas para gente!

- Eu sei que daria para fazer alguma coisa... Ei! não é aquele homem que estava com Chi-chan e Kinji?

- É sim, e dai?

- Vamos perguntar se ele pode nos ajudar.

Sem esperar resposta, ela salta para o solo. Irritada, sua irmã a segue.

Até que enfim. As crianças estavam piores do que antes. Definitivamente, tinha que pensar em uma alternativa. Ainda bem que Rei estava dando aulas para os dois, para que "extravasassem" sua energia extra de criança, do contrário, ficaria louco!

- Com licença?

Ele se volta e arregala os olhos. Elas de novo? E... de onde vieram? Puxa... devia estar distraído.

- Em que posso ajuda-las?

- Pode nos dizer se tem como conseguirmos um emprego simples assim de algumas horas para pagarmos uma dívida que fizemos naquela barraca de lanches ali atrás?

Ele segue o dedo dela, mas não consegue ver nenhuma barraca. A mais próxima ficava umas três esquinas dali. Mas elas queriam um emprego só para pagar?

- Que tipo de divida?

- Bem, sabe, tipo assim, nós comemos alguns sanduíches por que estávamos morrendo de fome, e então nós... bem... nós descobrimos que não tínhamos como pagar, dai ficamos assustadas e saímos correndo, mas achamos melhor dar um jeito de pagar o homem.

Claro, aquela frase foi proferida em pouco menos de dez segundos, dai ele teve que parar um pouco para processar a informação.

- Vocês... hã... se importa de repetir em trinta e três rotações por minuto?

- O que?!

- Fale mais devagar.

- Bom... nós comemos alguns sanduíches por que estávamos morrendo de fome, e então nós descobrimos que não tínhamos como pagar...

- Entendi agora. Mas... quantos lanches comeram?

- Oito....

- Estavam mesmo com fome!

- Não tomamos o café da manhã.

- Percebi... mas o que fazem aqui? Não deveriam estar na escola?

- Não temos aula hoje.

- Mesmo? - ele dobrava o pescoço. Aquelas garotas deveriam ter a idade de fazer aquilo. Na melhor das intenções, estavam matando aula para farrearem... mas tão cedo? Bom, não era sua função ficar julgando as pessoas.

- Sim, mesmo.

Mas não podia achar curiosidade elas não terem dinheiro, e vierem perguntar a ela se podiam arrumar um emprego para.. hum...

Quanta honestidade. Parecia até o Shin. Bom... talvez houvesse um jeito...

- Olha, estou duvidando que consigam um emprego e recebam no mesmo dia... mas façamos o seguinte: vocês duas lavam o meu carro que está aqui perto, e quando eu voltar, pago vocês pelo serviço. O que acham?

Lavar o carro? Porque não?

- TOPAMOS!!! Onde está o carro?

- Eu levo vocês até lá.

Cinco minutos depois, ele mostra o carro a elas. Sabendo que iriam demorar um pouco, ele se afasta, e imagina onde elas iriam conseguir a água e o sabão. Quando volta com uma sacola de compras na mão, ele nota que havia um grupinho de pessoas observando elas. Havia água espalhada pela calçada e pela rua. e o carro estava brilhando. Um bom serviço mesmo. E em tempo recorde.

O que ele não sabia era que aquelas pessoas ainda estavam abismadas de duas adolescentes lavarem um carro simplesmente fazendo a água brotar das mãos. E uma delas ainda o ergueu para lavar por baixo.

- Bom serviço - disse ele olhando o carro limpo e brilhante - muito bom mesmo.

Ele leva a mão a carteira e pega o dinheiro. O bastante para pagar os lanches e mais um pouquinho para elas se virarem um pouco. Uma delas estende a mão e pega as notas. E nesse momento ele nota algo no bracelete dela.

Um desenho. Um símbolo. Um ... número ?

Quatro .

O número quatro .

Mas .... um quatro total estilizado . Personalizado, até . Estranho, tinha a sensação de já ter visto aquilo antes em algum lugar . Aquele quatro o lembrava de algo, mas o que ? Onde o viu anteriormente ? Espera um pouco, quatro era o ... o ...

O símbolo de Júpiter!

Ele mal tem tempo de dizer nada, as mesmas se afastam dali, deixando-o curioso e abismado.

O que significou tudo isso?

Perto dali, duas garotas faziam uma visitinha e pagavam uma divida...


	3. 2

- Pelo menos, não vamos embora com dívidas.

- Admito que também me sinto melhor. Mas ainda estou um pouco irritada com aquela agarrada que me deram de manhã.

- Ah mana! Não começa. Aquele era nosso otousan... não acredito. Que gato que ele era!

- Haru-chan, controle seus hormônios...

- Mako-chan.. vai me dizer que ele não é bonito?

- Ele é... mas também é meio sem vergonha...

- Foi um acidente! E bem divertido. Vou escrever nas minhas memórias...

- Bom, deixa estar. Aqui estamos nós - ela olha para a imensa escadaria - o antigo lar dele e da vovó. Vamos subir?

As duas sobem a escada em disparada, passando por duas pessoas a meio caminho desta. Assim que chegam no alto, observam ao redor. Não era assim muito diferente do templo da tia Megumi. Uma casa do um lado, algumas árvores e um dojo do outro. E pelo barulho, tinha muita gente praticando.

- Bem, o que fazemos agora, minha cara líder desta excursão?

- Vamos entrar, oras. A vovó deve estar dando aula. Vamos ver se o que otousan nos falou era verdade. Que nesta época tinha humanos bem habilidosos.

- Se tiver, não acho que encontraremos um deles ai. Devem ser todos aprendizes...

- Mas podemos ao menos descobrir algumas coisas. Hum... até que era um lugar bem bonito. Mas no nosso tempo vai estar mais ainda!

Elas entram no dojo e observam. Haviam poucos alunos. Todos praticando golpes básicos. Nada assim muito excepcional. Mako-chan chegou a bocejar um pouco.

- Posso ajuda-las?

Elas se viram e ficam impressionadas. Decerto esperavam encontra-la por lá, mas ver a mesma assim... idêntica a como conheciam, foi um tanto inesperado, apesar de estarem se preparando para isso. Lá estava ela, a fundadora da nova linhagem. Kino Makoto.

A avó delas.

- Hã... só estamos olhando...

Ela as observa e fica um tanto surpresa. Estavam usando apenas uma camiseta na verdade, que esticava um pouco e fazia as vezes de uma mini-saia. Uma usava uma roupa mais escura e a outra branca. Tinham um cinto grande na cintura, a de branco tinha um vermelho e a outra um amarelo. Usavam botas de salto baixo e cano curto. Mangas curtas e... - tomara - um soutien bem apertado considerando como o busto delas estava firme. Mas também notou que estavam em excelente forma, demais! Raramente podia vislumbrar adolescente tão bem modelados quanto estas duas. Quando uma delas levou a mão para coçar a cabeça, notou os músculos que se retesaram. Nada mal... nada mal mesmo. Mas os braceletes lhe chamaram a atenção. Não eram muito grandes, e até tinham aparência simples, sem ornamentos. Mas sob a luz, alguns desenhos resplandeciam, como se fosse um holograma do tipo que se encontra em cartões de crédito. Vários hologramas.

E um destes ela tinha certeza de que era o símbolo de Júpiter!

- Não deviam estar na escola?

- Hoje não - disse uma delas - estamos de folga, se é que se pode dizer isso.

- Vocês, continuem treinando! - ela fazia cara feia para os rapazes que pararam para observar as moças - não acham que estão um pouco indecentes, ainda mais tão cedo?

- Indecentes? - elas se entreolham - como assim?

Uma delas começa a se olhar, a passar a mão pelo seu vestido, procurando por sinal de abertura - não.. onde está a indecência ? Não estamos mostrando nada que os rapazes não possam imaginar.

- É... - a outra concordava - alguém ai viu a cor de minha calcinha? - gritou para os alunos que estavam ali. Segundos depois, Makoto teve a visão da maior seqüência de golpes errados que já tinha visto na vida. E o pior, não conseguia suprimir a sua vontade de levar a mão a boca e dar uma boa risada.

- Haru-chan... que indelicadeza!

- Ora... mas então, onde está a indecência?

Ela franze o cenho. Ainda bem que seu filho não estava ali.

Embora bem apessoadas, não eram o tipo de nora que desejaria.

Mas não sabia o que, mas tinham algo de familiar...

- Interessadas em alguma coisa?

- Apenas observando o estilo do dojo. EI!! - subitamente ela ficou ultrajada - SE VAI FAZER ISSO, FAÇA DIREITO, É ASSIM! - ela ergue a perna com firmeza e faz o golpe correto. Com perfeição na verdade.

E.. - ela tinha que admitir - mesmo assim, a calcinha dela não apareceu.

- Que coisa! - continuou a indignada - Que vergonha errar tão feio neste golpe.

Estava surpresa. Aquele golpe não era um golpe básico de artes marciais, e sim um que aprendeu com seu sensei. Será que elas tiveram aulas com um de seus antigos colegas de dojo?

- Vocês estão em forma. Não as conheço de algum lugar?

- Ainda não - respondeu a outra. Aquela que parecia ser mais quietinha. Haru-chan, se estava lembrando direito. Devia ser de Haruna.

- Então só vieram olhar, não? Interessadas em cursar as aulas?

- Não... só observando mesmo. Ficamos curiosas. Só isso. A placa lá embaixo dizia apenas Coração da Tempestade.

- Melhor eu verificar se alguém trocou a placa, por que na verdade está escrito lá dojo Coração da Tempestade.

- Há.. aquilo quer dizer dojo? Bem que eu imaginava...

- E acha que é a melhor em língua antiga...

- Não enche Mako-chan. Você também não sabe tudo.

- Mas ainda assim - ela apertava os olhos, quase fazendo uma cara feia - não acham um pouco curta demais essa roupa de vocês?

Nos primeiros segundos elas quase dão um passo para trás. Certas coisas nunca mudavam...

- Posso admitir isso com uma condição - disse uma delas.

- Qual?

- Diga que não sente vontade de usar uma roupa assim qualquer dia.

- Não vou negar isso, mas existem momentos apropriados para tudo. E este não é um destes.

- E que momento é este daqui? Só estamos passeando.

Pelo visto, era melhor desistir. Achava que não teria argumentos contra elas.

- Bom, aqui é um dojo, não um parque público. Aqui, ou se aprende ou se treina. Mas... - ela sorriu um pouco - considerando que ainda temos poucos alunos, eu posso esquecer que adentraram o meu lar com esta roupa curta se, e somente se, ajudarem a treinar alguns alunos.

- Bom... porque não? - disseram elas se olhando.

- "timo. Satoshi, venha aqui, por favor.  - Um rapaz alto se aproximou delas, e cumprimentou a sensei. - Que tal treinar um pouco com estas duas? Só que antes, pegue um macacão para elas.

 Depois ele as observou atentamente. Primeiro, logicamente, seus olhos se dirigiram as pernas delas, depois para a cintura, o busto, o rosto, e finalmente viu que elas estavam em boa forma, e que portanto, deveriam saber lutar um pouco. Ele se afastou e sumiu por uma porta. Logo depois retornava com uma roupa de treino similar a dele, Deixando esticada diante delas. Elas se entreolham e esticam a mão ao mesmo tempo para a roupa . Uma delas pegou esta primeiro e mostrou a língua para a outra, indo em seguida em direção a onde ele tinha ido, para se trocar.

Ela voltou logo depois, e a sensei dali olhou para o seu pupilo de forma um tanto reprovadora. Era melhor te-la deixado com a saia... aquela roupa ficou tão colada no corpo dela... e com a camisa aberta, seus seios tão aparentes... que droga. Bom, pelo menos estava cobrindo mais o corpo. Mas porque ainda estava com aqueles braceletes e aquelas botas?

- Que tal tirar seus adereços?

- Desculpe-me. Mas não posso. Sempre treino com eles.

- Vai ficar mais lenta - comentou Satoshi.

- A idéia é essa mesma - tornou a outra - assim precisamos nos esforçar mais.

Makoto olhou para ela desconfiada. Mas era o mesmo motivo pelo qual Akira usava seus pesos... hum...

Satoshi pula para cima dela e a mesma apenas desvia. Mas ela nem mesmo moveu os pés. Ele volta, e ela se esquiva de novo. Lança a perna contra ela e esta apenas a segura com uma mão e logo depois o puxa, jogando-o a dois metros de distância. Ele aterrissa em pé e olha abismado para a moça.

Se não fosse tão jovem, acharia que estava enfrentando um mestre.

Ma não era possível, era?

Ele retrai o braço e avança, chutando-a. Ela agarra sua perna e o joga para cima, o mesmo gira seu corpo e toca o chão, avançando. Para sua surpresa, recebe uma rasteira, mas com a mão livre se apoia e em seguida estica as pernas para cima, passando de raspão no queijo da mesma, e se ergue, atingindo-a com a mão que estava retraída.

Ela nem se moveu.

Mas ele sim.

Foi como ter socado uma parede! Mas como ela conseguia fazer isso? Ele tenta dar uma rasteira e ela pula rapidamente. Tão rápido e com tanta coordenação que sua cabeça nem se moveu. Satoshi começou a imaginar que estava em inferioridade.

Mas não podia ser. Nem Akira era tão bom assim. Ele parte para cima dela, com um ímpeto muito violento. A mesma bloqueia todos os seus golpes com facilidade, sem nem usar os olhos, e deixando estes fixos nos seus. Seu rosto estava sereno e calmo.

Makoto observava tudo com os braços cruzados. Quem quer que fosse esta moça, seu sensei deveria ser muito, mas muito bom. Ela estava muito bem treinada, tanto nos golpes quanto na conduta. Não estava debochando de seu aluno e nem se exibindo. Mas tinha algo na maneira dela agir que a incomodava.

Aquela técnica.. o estilo.. era.. era o seu estilo. Ou melhor... era o estilo que Akira estava desenvolvendo, mas com um refinamento impressionante. E ela só tinha usado as mãos até o momento, e não se moveu do lugar. E mesmo quando ela pulou, em nada alterou sua postura . Nada !

Interessante aquilo, ele pensava.

Já teve uma luta assim, contra Akira. Nunca imaginou que o mesmo pudesse ser tão rápido.

Fora por pura farra de ambos, de se divertirem quando sua sensei não estava presente, e Satoshi pedira para ele lutar com tudo, e o mesmo fez.

E ficou impressionado.

Pelo visto, teria que se esforçar bem mais, da mesma forma que fez com o filho de sua sensei. Afinal, perdendo ou ganhando, o faria com honra.

Ele começa a usar toda a técnica que conhecia, tentando minar seus músculos. Mas ela não só era mais rápida, como anulava cada golpe dele. Cada um! Nem Akira fazia tal coisa. Perdendo um pouco a paciência, ele se solta de vez, conseguindo finalmente acertar uns golpes na cabeça dela.

E pela primeira vez ela fez um contra ataque.

Um chute que o dobrou ao meio e o jogou a dois metros de distância. Ele... ele sentiu como se fosse atingido por uma tora. QUE FORÇA ELA TINHA!

- Desculpe! - exclamou ela levando a mão na boca - se machucou?

- Não.. estou bem.. - ela ficou preocupada? Puxa... contra quem ela praticava? King Kong?

- Vai continuar?

- Por que não? Já andei levando golpes pesados antes - ele piscava para a mesma. Estava até impressionado e inspirado. Desde o dia em que lutou contra Akira e ele usou tudo o que sabia.

Um verdadeiro incentivo para ele aprimorar e preservar sua arte da melhor maneira que pudesse.

Makoto se senta para observar melhor. Satoshi estava levando uma surra. Não conseguiu praticamente nada contra a moça. E, além da técnica e habilidade, ela devia ser muito resistente.

- Quem são vocês?

- Já dissemos. Eu sou Haru-chan e minha irmã é a Mako-chan. Nos chamam de gêmeas da tormenta.

- Gêmeas da tormenta?

- É.. um apelido que otousan nos deu. Por isso que ficamos curiosas quando vimos a placa - mentiu ela.

- Sei...

Satoshi estava apanhando feio, mas continuava a bater nela, Ou melhor, continuava duramente a atingir os bloqueios da mesma. Ele não ultrapassou a defesa dela nem por um momento.

Mas também não desistia.

Isso ela tinha que admitir. Otousan havia dito que haviam lutadores bem habilidosos naquela época, e estava diante de um deles.

Habilidoso, insistente... e com muita garra.

Até parecia sua tia... Bom, ele não queria que ela facilitasse. Tudo bem. Mas era meio injusto acerta-lo com toda a massa que estava carregando. Sutilmente ela mexe no seu bracelete e pula para cima dele, o acertando várias vezes, mas com bem menos força que antes. Ele se desvia e tenta acerta-la, mas a mesma se esquiva facilmente. Na verdade, parecia mais rápida que antes.

Ele consegue acertar seu queixo, mas não teve nenhum efeito. Então, ela faz algo que deixa a irmã de queixo caído.

Ela simplesmente arrasa com ele!

- MAKO-CHAN!

- Ora.. ele disse que agüentava.

- Precisava te-lo nocauteado?

- Ela... não me nocauteou. - disse ele se erguendo e sorrindo - mas admito. Você luta muito, mas muito bem para uma moça.

- Obrigada. Você também... para um menino - ela sorriu levemente e toca outra vez no seu bracelete.

- Não me leve a mal, não quis ofende-la. Mas geralmente as meninas que conheci estavam mais interessadas no lutador do que na luta em si. Você luta muito bem. Seu estilo parece mais com uma evolução do estilo de Makoto-sensei, só que bem mais refinado. Muito mais.

Era o mesmo que ela pensava. Deviam ser alunas de um de seus colegas mais aplicados. Isso quer dizer que ela precisava se esforçar mais ainda com seu próprio desenvolvimento.

Mas ela achava que aquela moça tinha lutado bem até demais!

- Nada mal... - disse Makoto - E Satoshi.. aqui não é ringue de lutas, entendido? Era para praticar, não partir para um vale tudo.

- Gomen, sensei. Me desculpe, eu... gomen.

- Todos estão sujeitos a erros, Satoshi, inclusive eu. E isso vale para você também, mocinha.

- Eu? O que eu fiz?

- Entrou na onda dele. Podia ter continuado como estava, técnica e tranqüila, mas no final o imitou. Estava se divertindo?

- Bem... sim. Eu... nós praticamos por esporte. Pelo menos... por enquanto.

- Por esporte é? Bom. Pode pegar seus paninhos de volta. Me digam. Que dojo vocês freqüentam?

- Hã... coração... tempestuoso. Isso!

Devia ser brincadeira...

Ela se dirige a porta novamente e logo em seguida volta com suas roupas curtas. Satoshi parecia mesmo encantado com ela. Uma boa aluna, sem dúvida. Mas o comentário dele ainda a incomodava um pouco. Ouvir de um aluno que outra pessoa, uma jovem como ela tinha uma técnica mais refinada e evoluída em relação a sua era um golpe em seu ego. Um golpe fraco, mas ainda assim um golpe.

Mas ela tinha que reconhecer. A técnica e o estilo eram melhores! Mas não era apenas o seu estilo de luta. Havia coisas ali também da escola de Rei e outras de outras escolas. Deviam freqüentar mais de um dojo.

Ou então, um mestre muito, mas muito habilidoso , mesmo .

E eram tão jovens...

- Bom, se me dão licença, preciso acompanhar outros alunos.

- Que gatinho que você foi arrumar, mana.

- Eu tenho bom gosto, mas já estou comprometida. Que tal você?

- Não podemos nos envolver, lembra?

- Estou me lembrando. Lembra da última vez em que uma pessoa daqui se envolveu com outra pessoa de outra época?

- Ah, lembro. Que romântico!!! Adoro ouvir esta história...

- Boba! - ela dava língua para a mesma.

- Você também! - e devolvia.

Satoshi apenas as olhava divertido. Pareciam crianças, agora. Bom, era melhor voltar a praticar. Sua sensei devia ter ficado chateada com ele.

As duas ficaram trocando mais algumas gracinhas e depois partiram. Mas Makoto ficou observando elas. Alguma coisa nas duas lhe era muito familiar.

Será que as encontraria novamente?

Esperava que não. Embora habilidosas, não eram o tipo de moça que gostaria de ver ao lado de seu filho.

Ainda mais com aquelas coisas tão... curtas.

Dona Kim observava suas flores e sorria intimamente. Estavam lindas. Ela olha para o céu e aprecia a vista por alguns instantes. Estava um dia lindo aquele. Bonito, sem nuvens, límpido. A chuva da véspera cuidou de deixa as plantas bem verdes no parque também. Não haviam muitas pessoas, principalmente pela hora do dia. Mas umas poucas crianças pequenas estavam lá, juntamente com seus pais.

E... quem eram aquelas duas adolescentes andando por ali? Puxa... que roupa usavam! Se bem que se ela fosse mais nova, talvez usasse algo parecido. Bom, era melhor voltar para suas flores...

- Até que foi um bom treino. E aquele rapaz era bonitinho.

- Não abuse. Bom, o que fazemos agora?

- Passear, oras! Mas agora só quero sentar um pouco.

Elas se aproximam de um banco da praça e olham ao redor, procurando por movimento. Nada muito excepcional ou que lhes chamassem a atenção. Olham para a estufa, onde esconderam o cetro e ficam satisfeitas da floreira ainda estar no mesmo local. Uma delas se senta, e, antes da outra segui-la, o banco range um pouco.

- Ué?!

- O que foi? - pergunta a outra se sentando. Logo depois, o banco range mais ainda. Elas se entreolham surpresas por aquilo. Aquilo não podia ser tão fraco assim. Uma delas ergue os pés para ver por baixo deste, e com um estrondo as tábuas de madeira se partem, derrubando as duas no chão.

- Mas... mas que coisa fraca!

- Não é para menos - Haru-chan pega um pedaço de madeira e a observa - o banco é de madeira. Vamos até aquele ali - ela aponta para outro banco, este feito de concreto - deve agüentar melhor.

- E este estrago?

- Bom.... isso é responsabilidade da prefeitura. Mas... hum... podemos pegar uns galhos robustos destas árvores e...

- ESQUECE HARU-CHAN!

- Eu só queria consertar isso! Já basta a confusão de não termos dinheiro, e ainda por cima...

- Nem vem! Por que a tente não vai embora agora? Já encontramos o otousan, a vovó, tio Kinji e tia Anchitka...

- Ai... - ela se tremia toda - eu... eu quero ver o tio Shin, ver como ele está...

- Por que?

- POR QUE ELE DEVE ESTAR UM GOSTOSÃO!!!!

- Bom... - ela coça a cabeça - não sei se vale a pena...

- Claro que vale! Já pensou se a gente conseguir sair com ele? Ainda mais agora, que ele não tem compromisso nenhum.

- E se ele se apaixonar por mim?

- Apaixonar? Tá brincando, né? E por que logo por você? Se for para se apaixonar, será por mim, que sou mais bonita.

- Somos idênticas!

- Mas eu tenho um tchan a mais.

- E qual seria?

- Não tenho compromisso, oras! Do jeito que ele é certinho, vai te ver como uma freira por causa do seu namorado.

- Ele não está aqui e nem nasceu ainda. Qual o problema de eu tirar minha casquinha?

- Assanhada!

- Você também é mais ainda! E continua encalhada!

- Como assim encalhada? Pelo menos sou livre para paquerar por ai...

- E ouvir umas poucas e boas do otousan toda noite...

- Mas ele respeita minhas decisões!

- E porque não respeitaria? Mas as vezes acho que abusamos muito. Até a mamãe dá o braço a torcer para ele as vezes.

- Não interessa! Eu vivo minha vida como eu quero. Só porque dou uns amassas por ai ele fica bravo? Aposto que ele não era nenhum santo com a mamãe .

- Mas eles tinham um compromisso. É isso que o deixa triste. Você paquera por ai como se fosse uma venusiana.

- Mas ele não pode viver minha vida, mana!

- E nem quer. Se fosse assim, faria bem mais do que conversar com a gente. Viu como a vovó reagiu? Por que ele nunca fez isso com a gente, fazendo mais do que dar um sermão por causa das nossas roupas? Acha que se não respeitasse nossas decisões, deixaria usarmos isso?

- E porque nos deu aqueles preservativos?

- Porque sabe que não somos mais criancinhas, e que se formos fazer algo, será de forma consciente. Você... você não precisou usa-los ainda, não é?

- Não. Só vou fazer com quem estiver apaixonada mesmo. E você? - ela sorriu de forma safada - aposto que está com uma tentação enorme!

- Com o namorado que eu tenho... - agora foi a outra quem sorriu de forma safada - acha mesmo que eu preciso?

- Adora falar isso, não é?

- Arrume um como o meu, oras. Ai você sabe como é.

- De novo com isso? mas vocês querem por que querem me empurrar o primo dele!

- Bom... ele até que é uma gracinha, só perde para o pai... mas falando sério, já percebi que as vezes ele fica triste mesmo, Haru-chan.

- O que ele quer que eu faça? Que jure que irei me casar virgem?

- Não, ele quer, ou melhor, ele gostaria que você não abusasse tanto. Meu lindinho já foi conversar com ele, e disse para o otousan que se dependesse dele, não ia passar da linha, que só faria isso se por algum acaso nos casássemos. Mas o otousan depois me chamou para uma conversa em particular. Ele disse que não podia viver nossas vidas, tampouco nos obrigar a sermos como ele. Deixou bem claro que ele ficaria feliz se nos casássemos virgens, mas ele também deixou claro que em hipótese alguma iria querer atrapalhar o relacionamento que eu teria com quem realmente amasse. Não prometi que me casaria virgem, mas prometi prestar mais atenção aos meus atos e nas conseqüências deles.

- A conseqüência real é mais uma questão moral que física - bufou a outra - estes preservativos são virtualmente infalíveis.

- Mas é uma conversa puramente moral. Ele sabe que se usarmos os preservativos, não iremos engravidar. Ele só quer que pesemos bem isso. Lembra do que ele disse sobre a vovó, de que ele se comportava, mas ela nunca acreditava nele ?

- Não acho que ele tenha sido tão santinho assim, não .

- Bom, ele ficou encabulado pela trombada que me deu hoje cedo, lembra ?

- Já o perdoou ?

- Um pouco, mas ainda vou dar uns tapas nele pela mamãe . Mas independente dele ter sido um santo ou assanhado, a vovó sempre o questionava, sempre o acusava de ser assanhado, independente de ter sido ou não . E isso o deixava muito triste, lembra como ele ficou quando nos contou ? Mas chega deste papo.

- Bom. Então que tal consertarmos...

- Chega disso também! Vamos rodar pela cidade, só isso, tá bem?

AS duas seguem pela cidade - chamando uma atenção assombrosa - entram no primeiro shopping que encontram.

Era diferente do que estavam acostumadas a freqüentar, mas possuía alguns detalhes em comum.

O primeiro era a tal escada rolante. Encantadas, elas sobem em uma e...

Ela para! Mas que coisa! Era tudo frágil naquela época? Continuam andando normalmente e chegam a uma praça com maquinas estranhas. Lendo os cartazes parecia que eram jogos. Elas as observam e notam que eram jogos bem simples, apesar de possuir um bom visual. E, uma delas chama mais a atenção, pois tinha um prêmio. Entradas para o cinema de um filme de invasão, e o jogo era do mesmo filme.

Sorridentes, elas ficam defronte a maquina e imaginam como começar. Um atendente chega e primeiro descobre que estão sem dinheiro, mas, notando como estão vestidas, ele faz uma proposta. Emprestaria o dinheiro, mas se não conseguissem nada, teriam que pagar mais tarde. Com um encontro. AS DUAS com ele.

Malandras como sempre, elas aceitaram no ato.

Quinze minutos depois, ambas saiam de lá com os ingressos na mão. E ainda tinham direito a lanche no cinema. O rapaz ficou totalmente desolado. Como iria imaginar que elas eram especialistas em jogos de lutas?

Ficaram tremendamente decepcionadas com o que viram. O cinema dali em nada era comparado com o de onde vieram, nem mesmo quando usaram seus visores especiais, conseguiram um efeito diferente.

Que pena. Que pena, mesmo.

Pelo menos, tinha um bom romance ali no meio. Quando saíram do shopping, já era de tarde. E viram alunos andando pelas ruas. Isso significava que as aulas deviam estar se encerrando. Era uma boa hora para procurar pelo melhor gato a se visitar no passado.

O lindo e gostosão Aino Shinnosuke.

A principio não conseguem encontrá-lo - estranho, por que não sentiam o brilho que emanava do seu peito? - mas depois, sentem algo... familiar.

Era... era...

Era o poder dele!

- Mana... ele... ele não...

- Não está oculto. Mas por que? E por que não conseguimos sentir sua semente estelar?

- Não sei... mas vamos seguir esta energia. É dele, sem dúvida.

- Shin! Shin! Cadê o Akira?

- Ficou de castigo, Chi-chan.

- De castigo ? Obá, que bom! Shin, me leva em casa ?

- Sou eu mesmo quem vai levá-los, Kinji.

Ele segue mãos dados com os dois pequenos, atravessando os corredores do colégio. Em determinado momento, observam do lado de fora do colégio a janela da sala de Akira, e o vêem arrumando-a.

(Anchitka) - Akira! Akira! Akira!

(Shin) - Chi-chan, não adianta gritar, ele não vai te ouvir.

(Kinji) - Eí, quem é aquela moça?

(Shin) - É a Noriko. Ela se atrasou também e ficaram para arrumar a sala.

(Anchitka) - De castigo... os dois... eles estão namorando?

(Shin) - De onde você tirou essa idéia?

(Anchitka) - Eles estão juntos... se atrasaram juntos... ficaram de castigo juntos... já vi Akira abraçando bem forte aquela dali... não são namorados?

(Shin) - Não! E bico calado, nada de ficar espalhando isso. E vale para você também, Kinji!

(Kinji) - EU? Mas eu não fiz nada! Namoro? Bleargh!

(Shin) – Vamos embora. Tia Amy deve estar esperando vocês dois, anda.

(Anchitka) - Shin, Shin! Olha, olha!

(Shin) - O que foi?

(Anchitka) - Olha, olha! Aquelas duas moças, são as mesma que otousan estava olhando!

Shin observa o trajeto do dedo da pequena, terminando em duas moças. duas belas moças. Na verdade... duas belas e totalmente desinibidas moças!

Ele as achou interessante pela coragem de andarem por ai assim. E as mesmas pareciam estar olhando loucamente para ele.

Grande novidade. Isso era comum. Mas ele sentia que havia algo diferente nestas duas, e ficou olhando de volta.

- Shin! Shin!!! Vai pedir o telefone delas?

- Porque, Kinji?

- Porque elas são bonitas, e você não é casado.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de namorar.

- Não gosto! Mas você pode. Eu deixo.

- Outra hora, Kinji. Agora eu tenho que levar vocês dois em casa.

(Kinji) - Mas eu posso muito bem ir sozinho!

(Anchitka) - Eu também!

(Shin) - Tia Amy não pensa assim.

(Kinji) - Mas você e Megumi-chan iam sozinhos para casa quando tinham mais ou menos a nossa idade!

(Shin) - Sem choro, Kinji. Por favor, sem choro. Diga isso para a sua okaasan, não para mim. E vamos indo, anda.

Eles continuam andando e passam do lado das moças. Ele já tinha ouvido de tudo, mas aquilo era novidade.

- Que lindão! E que gentil em cuidar dos irmãos mais novos...

- ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO!!! - gritou Anchitka.

- E que paciência também...

(Kinji) - Ei, eu não te conheço?

(Mako-chan) - Talvez, lindinho...

(Haru-chan) - É, talvez...

Estranho... elas lhe lembravam alguém. Pelo jeito de olhar, forma de andar... como...

Como se sempre estivessem em guarda para qualquer coisa.

- Acho que me enganei...

- Não vai pedir o telefone delas?

- Kinji... pare com isso.

(Mako-chan) - Telefone? O que é isso?

(Anchitka) - Você não sabe? É um aparelho que você...

(Shin) - Chi-chan! Desculpe, ela é assim mesmo. Me desculpem, mesmo. Estou com pressa de levá-los até em casa. Meu nome é Shinnosuke. E vocês...?

- Mako-chan e Haru-chan. Escuta, vai no templo depois disto?

- Templo? Qual templo?

- Aquele que fica no Juuban.

- Hum... - que pergunta estranha - porque querem saber?

- Vamos passar lá mais tarde.

- Bem.. sim. Mas... não entendi isso.

Na verdade, ele nem entendeu como puderam imaginar que ele iria no templo.

- É que tem uma pessoa lá que a gente queria visitar!

- Mesmo? Quem?

- A sacerdotisa do templo Hikawa!

- Hikawa? Olha, vocês estão um pouco desenformadas. O templo Hikawa sofreu um acidente anos atrás, e no seu lugar foi construído o templo Eclipse.

- Mas... já? Pensei que seria mais tarde... bom, tudo bem. É uma sacerdotisa deste templo.

- Bom... - mas o que estava ocorrendo com ele? Não as conhecia, não devia nada para elas. Porque tinha certeza de que estavam sendo sinceras? - eu vou sim. Mas tenho que levar estes dois para casa.

- Fica no caminho, não?

- Se sabem onde fica, porque querem ir comigo?

Com uma velocidade impressionante, cada qual fica do lado dele, e cada uma delas pegou um dos pequenos no colo.

- PARA DEIXAR AS MOÇAS COM INVEJA!!!

- Me desculpem - ele toma Kinji e Anchitka do colo das duas, os quais já estavam fazendo arte - mas embora sejam divertidas, eu não as conheço, e estou com duas crianças sobre minha responsabilidade. Se me dão licença - ele puxa ambos, e vai arrastando-os pela rua.

- Alguma coisa contra o acompanharmos?

- O mundo é livre - retrucou ele.

- Nesse caso...

As duas começaram a segui-los. Longe de o deixar incomodado, ele até que apreciou isto. Assim poderia leva-las diretamente a tal "amiga do templo" que queriam ver. E assim descobrir o que elas queriam.

Quando esta próximo a casa de Amy, percebeu que as mesma haviam simplesmente desaparecido - ainda bem. Tia Amy precisaria de sedativos se visse a roupa das mesmas - e ele entrega as crianças, ficando para fazer um lanche.

Vinte minutos depois ele se despede, e resolve fazer uma caminhada. Talvez até que fosse uma boa idéia ir até o templo.

Mas por que tinha a estranha sensação de que estava sendo seguido?

Sutilmente ele olha para trás e não percebe nada. que estranho. Continua andando até chegar perto do templo. É neste ponto que ele ouve um barulho e olha novamente para trás.

Aquelas duas de novo? De onde vieram?

Ou melhor, por onde andaram? Será que o estavam observando a distancia?

Bem, isso não importava. Se tentassem alguma loucura, estaria pronto, e tinha certeza de que as moradoras do templo o ajudaria.

Mas, enquanto subia as escadas, torcia no funda da alma para que Rei não estivesse lá. Se a mesma visse a roupa que elas estavam vestindo, iria ter um chilique.


	4. 3

Ele subia as escadas devagar, imaginando o que o esperava. Ficou ouvindo mentalmente a risada dela a manhã toda, principalmente quando ele explicava para a sua sensei porque de ter-se atrasado.

Tudo bem. Ela também já teve seus problemas e ele aprontou muito com a mesma igualmente. Tinha o direito de se vingar agora. Ele para a metade da subida e aguarda. Sabia que ele o atacaria, sabia que isto iria ocorrer. Cruzou os braços e ficou esperando.

E esperou, e esperou...

Nada! Será que ele estava doente? Talvez estivesse dormindo.

Dando de ombros, ele termina de subir e observa o templo. Meio despojado de sua glória passada, mas ainda era bonito de se ver. Umas poucas árvores aqui e ali... nenhum pássaro... - os gatos tomaram o lugar deles pois no começo, antes da reconstrução, chegaram a usar o terreno como depósito de lixo, e isto atraiu ratos. E os gatos vieram atrás. Quando Rei-sensei reconstruiu o seu lar, os ratos se foram, mas os felinos ficaram. Parecia que tinham gostado do local.

Especialmente aquele felino mal agradecido.

Bom, melhor deixar para lá... ele vislumbra sua amiga usando as roupas de sacerdotisa, e estava praticando um pouco com sua sensei.

Exercendo com suas funções de sacerdotisa e ensinando para aquela que a sucederia um dia.

- Ohayo, Megumi-chan. Ohayo, tia Rei.

- Oi, Akira - Megumi tinha um sorrido largo - já terminou de limpar a sala como Haruna-sensei lhe incumbiu ? que rápido!

- Limpar a sala? O que você fez, Akira? Você é um aluno tão comportado, tão educado...

Ai, ai... lá ia ele de novo contar pela terceira vez o evento. Talvez nunca se esquecesse deste dia.

- Bem okaasan - Megumi sorria divertida - ele inventou uma história muito mal contada do porque ter se atrasado hoje.

- Mal contada? Meg-chan... você devia ter sido minha testemunha!

- E fui! Eu testemunhei que você entrou escondido na sala. Okaasan me ensinou a não mentir!

Rei apenas deu uma risada divertida. Então esse foi o motivo do castigo.

- Mas ele não fez isso sozinho, teve ajuda, okaasan - ela dava um sorriso bem debochado, e ele fica levemente vermelho mas em seguida passa - e aí, aproveitou para dar um beijo daqueles na Noriko ? ela também chegou atrasada...

- MEGUMI!!!

- Ela também chegou atrasada? Akira... você e ela estavam fazendo algo?

Céus! Que dia longo estava sendo esse...

- CLARO QUE NAO, SENSEI! Ela... eu... nós...

- Sim ?

- Nós não fizemos nada, só demos azar, foi isso, ou melhor, foi pura coincidência! Ela costuma fazer um cooper antes da aula, deve ter se atrasado por causa disso.

- Está bem informado a respeito do que essa garota faz.

- Hã... - ele fica corado de novo. Porque ele? Porque? - nós apenas conversamos de vez em quando...

- Sei... bom Megumi, eu tenho que fazer compras. Cuide do templo enquanto isso, sim? E você - ela olhou para Akira - cuide bem da minha menina, viu? Se for fazer algo, a seduza primeiro.

Ela começou a caminhar, sem nem se preocupar em esperar por uma resposta. Será que todos resolveram brincar com ele hoje?

- Bem, ela já foi. Pode começar.

- Começar o que ?

- A me seduzir, horas! Mas faça com carinho e sutileza, por favor!

- Megumi!

- Brincadeirinha!

- Meu Deus.. que dia!

- E a noite ainda está começando... tem certeza de que não quer me seduzir?

- Chega! Já abusaram demais de minha paciência - ele joga o material escolar para o lado e assume postura de luta - vem! Vamos praticar um pouco.

- E depois você me seduz?

- MEGUMI!!!!

- Posso sonhar, não posso?

- Faz o seguinte? Me derrote e eu te levo para um cinema, tudo bem?

- Só isso? Hunf, vocês estão cada vez mais molengas, a começar pelo Shin, aquele tonto que é capaz de olhar para um cachorro mas não olha para mim.

- Ai...

- Já está chorando?

- O que quer Megumi?

- Bom,.. ser tomada nos braços... abraçada com força.. um beijo bem molhado.. talvez até uma passadinha de mão..

- MEGUMI?!

- Estou brincando Akira! - ela pôs as mãos na cintura - Mas eu gostaria que vocês me vissem mais como mulher do que como amiguinha de escola.

- Bem..

- Fica quieto e lute!

Ele se abaixa para não ser decapitado pela perna dela. Ele nunca sabia bem quando ela estava brincando e quando estava falando sério.

- Não sei do que esta falando - ele lhe aplica uma rasteira, mas a mesma salta para trás - e aquele nosso... aham...

- Beijo ? Ah, sim. Foi bom. Bom e muito gostoso, obrigada.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando - o mesmo bloqueia uma cotovelada dela - você é bonita e atraente e sabe disso, e eu já te disse isso um monte de vezes...

- Mas ?

- Mas eu não sei se vale a pena ir mais a fundo e estragar nossa amizade, Megumi. Não agora.

- Estragar a amizade?! Akira! Nossa amizade não vai ser estragada. Mesmo que não de  certo, seremos sempre amigos - ela joga o joelho, mas ele se esquiva.

- Agora sou eu quem não estou entendendo - ele salta e arma um chute, ela segura sua perna e o gira, arremessando-o - já saímos, já dançamos, já rimos, já nos beijamos, até já paqueramos um pouco... e até então, não surgiu nada mais do que isso. O problema é comigo, ou com outra pessoa em especial ?

- Não começa, Akira! - ela sem dúvida ficou nervosa. Abriu sua guarda no ataque e levou uma cotovelada no rosto.

Enquanto isso, uma certo loiro começava a subir as escadarias do templo. E, um pouco atras deste, um par de gêmeas o seguia atentamente.

Mais a frente, Akira se aproveitou da distração de Megumi e lhe aplicou uma chave de pescoço, impedindo-a de escapar.

- Akira - sua voz mudava e ele percebe na hora a malícia nela - agora não. Não acha que está apressando um pouco as coisas ? Podia ao menos me convidar para um passeio, um vinhozinho antes, um cigarrinho depois...

-....

- Okaasan queria tanto que eu casasse virgem...

- MEGUMI!!!!!

Ela mexia o seu corpo, esfregando-se levemente no dele. Com isso ela afrouxa o laço e...

Ela não só escapa, mas o jogo no chão.

- Ai que gato lindo!

- Que fofo!!!

Megumi olha na direção das vozes e vê Shin ali, observando a luta. E um pouco mais atrás duas moças, gêmeas, que deviam estar falando dele.

Na verdade.. não era dele. Elas estavam com um gatinho na mão.

Mas.. aquele gato era... Saito !

- Foi sujeira, Megumi!

Ai não.. melhor agir rápido!

Ela se abaixa, mas pisa de mal jeito e se atrapalha toda na defesa.

Ele aproveita e livra seus braços, saltando para trás e retornando no momento seguinte, acertando os pés juntos nas costas da mesma. Megumi cai, mas amortece a queda com as mãos, ao passo em que abaixa estica as pernas e gira o corpo junto com as mesmas, impedindo Akira de avançar ao passo que dobra o corpo e se ergue por completo, avançando contra o mesmo. no entanto, a ação de se erguer e contra-atacar fora tão rápida, que a mesma enrosca uma perna na outra e tropeça, caindo no chão.

O que ela podia fazer? Simplesmente começou a rir do que houve.

- Que incompetente...

- É mesmo... tropeçou na própria perna e abandona o treino.

O riso cessou. Ela ergue os olhos e observa as duas ali. O gato já não estava mais nas mãos delas.

- Oi lindinho! Pelo visto, você gosta mesmo de derrubar as moças.

Mas o que elas faziam ali? - pensava ele, incomodado. O que?

- INCOMPETENTE!?

- Calma Megumi - ai não... agora sim o dia estava completo! Ela ia quebrar a cara daquelas duas e iam acabar na delegacia de polícia - calma!!!

- INCOMPETENTE!?

- Ela não disse por mal - ele olha para as duas - não foi?

- Nem um pouco - respondia Mako-chan - é uma incompetente, mesmo. Não conseguiu fazer um movimento básico desses e ainda abandonou o treino.

- AHHHHHH!!! E VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE FAZER MELHOR?!

- Hum.. - ela olha para a irmã e depois para a moça caída. Não tinha dúvidas de quem era. Nenhuma mesmo. Podia não senti-la, mas o rosto, a forma de agir e seu jeito estourado davam todas as respostas. Tia Megumi - só tem um jeito de saber, não acha?

Megumi se levanta e começa a arrastar Akira conforme andava na direção dela. Ela ficou irritada mesmo.

- Muito bem sua... sua... perna de fora! Eu vou esfregar seu rosto na grama, e quando fizer isso, vai ter que limpar as folhas daqui de raça, ouviu bem?

- E se você perder?

- Isso não vai acontecer. Prepare-se!!!

Ela se põe em guarda e nem espera a outra fazer o mesmo. E a ataca diretamente, mas sem usar, logicamente toda a sua capacidade. Akira a deixou ir e olhou para cima, desistindo. Lá vinha bronca da tia Rei por deixar isto acontecer.

A moça apenas bloqueou os primeiros golpes, e, quando ela foi atingi-la com a perna, ficou de cara fechada e muito, mas muito séria! Ela segurou ela pelo calcanhar, e para Megumi foi como por a perna em uma tina de concreto. Tentou atingi-la com o braço, mas a mesma a segurou no punho e o torceu violentamente, obrigando-a a ficar com o mesmo esticado.

Akira ficou de boca aberta ao ver aquilo. A moça...ela... ela simplesmente imobilizou Megumi assim. Com a torcida em seus membros, eles tinham que ficar esticados, sem chance de fuga. E ele pensou seriamente em intervir ali. Só não o fez pela honra de Megumi.

A moça a jogou para cima e, quando esta descia, levou um soco que a fez bater no chão e ser arrastada por um bom pedaço de grama.

- Sou uma joviana! - exclamou ela com quase ódio na voz - não me insulte escondendo o que pode fazer, filha de Marte! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Akira arregalou os olhos. Aquela garota... ela...ela disse que era uma joviana?

Megumi se recompunha. Seja quem fosse, aquela dali demonstrou que merecia uma surra.

Parado em seu canto, Shin ouvia atentamente cada palavra. Uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça: como ela sabia que Megumi era uma marciana?

- Que história é essa de joviana?

- Não banque a espertinha! Sei que é uma marciana! Se quer luta comigo, lute a sério, não me trate como uma criança!

- Eu não sei do que está falando. Eu sou Hino Megumi, uma sacerdotisa deste templo...

- E eu sou filha de Júpiter. Se quer me enfrentar, não se esconda. Não tem ninguém aqui que não saiba do que estamos falando.

- Olha....

- Ou luta a sério, ou paramos agora.

Mas quem essa garota atrevida pensava que era?

Pois bem, se ela insiste ser uma joviana - o que era impossível, afinal de contas, só haviam dois deles na terra atualmente.- então era hora de ver o que essa tal de "joviana" era capaz de fazer.

Ela retoma sua postura, muito mais séria e agressiva.

Akira se afasta, observando, e Shin continua em seu canto.

Da maneira como Megumi foi, teria quebrado as costelas delas e sua mão teria traspassado o seu peito. Mas a moça, como esperado, bloqueou e revidou no ato, fazendo-a cuspir saliva.

Aquilo... aquilo doeu! Furiosa, ela começa a lutar com todas as forças, e só então a desafiante saiu da postura de ficar parada no mesmo local.

Só que ela revidava forte o ataques de Megumi. Muito forte mesmo. Shin ficou impressionado quando percebeu que a amiga estava em clara desvantagem. Não parecia que ela estrava lutando contra uma desconhecida. Não...

Era como se estivesse enfrentando Makoto-sensei. E estava perdendo!

E o pior de tudo... ela reagia com uma velocidade impressionante a cada golpe da mesma. Não se referia a agilidade delas, mas a como ela reagia de cada golpe de sua amiga, como se tivesse sido atingida por eles tantas vezes que já estava acostumada e prevendo os próximos movimentos.

E talvez estivesse. Para cada ataque, cada defesa, cada contragolpe de Megumi, ela parecia já ter algo pronto, que minava mais e mais sua amiga. E a mesma estava mais e mais impressionada. Chegou mesmo a pensar que sua mente estava sendo invadida pela moça. Ela pula para trás para ter alguma distância e se concentra, tentando obter o que fosse possível daquela moça.

Segundos depois, ela coloca as mãos na cabeça e grita!

Contra ataque psíquico... ela jogou tantas imagens e pensamentos desconexos no elo que isso a deixou confusa. Ela... ela tinha treinamento para enfrentar telepatas. E a observando agora, ela erguia o dedo em riste e o balançava de um lado para o outro, indicando que não era para "trapacear" daquela forma.

Mas... quem era aquela moça? Devia ser uma filha de Seo. Só podia! Não tinha outra explicação. Furiosa, ela novamente parte para cima da moça, apenas para ser detida a meio caminho por um...

Um escudo elétrico?!

Akira fica pasmo. Até então, só conhecera duas pessoas com poderes elétricos além dele, duas!

Primeiro sua mãe, e depois a ruiva...

Ela sabia quem eles eram...

Se não fosse do grupo de Seo... seria mesmo uma joviana?

Megumi se convence de uma coisa: Ela era mais que humana. E ela lutava melhor que a mesma. Muito melhor. Ela parte novamente para o ataque, mas com o punho cerrado. Ninguém podia ver, mas havia uma concentração psíquica neste punho. Ela arma o golpe, esquivando e dando alguns chutes, abrindo a guarda dela. E então, assim que vê uma abertura, lança o murro para a sua testa.

Mas... o que ocorre em seguida a surpreende. Uma barreira elétrica bloqueia o seu avanço e uma mão forte segura o seu punho, o torcendo e o enviando diretamente para a sua cabeça.

Ela.. ela ia ser atingida pelo seu próprio poder!

Com outra mão, Megumi segura seu próprio punho e chuta a moça, mas ela se esquiva, dando tempo para Megumi se afastar.

Akira cerra o punho. Queria deter Megumi, ainda mais diante do que a mesma estava prestes a fazer...

Mas se eram mesmo jovianas...

Ela cruza os braços, ficando alguns segundos naquela posição. Não dava mais para ficar naquele jogo de ataque e defesa, era tudo ou nada, agora ou nunca.

A oponente por sua vez, começou a sorrir. Ela... ela parecia mesmo divertida e satisfeita agora. Mas porque? Não poderia saber o que Megumi iria fazer, não mesmo?

Megumi parte para cima dela, dando golpes muito mais poderosos, cujo som ecoava pelo jardim. Mas sua oponente não só os suportava, como a atingia mais forte ainda! E o mais impressionante... Megumi sentia os golpes! Incrível! Na altura do campeonato, Shin já estava impressionado com aquilo. Afinal, quando Megumi sincronizava sua telecinese e a utilizava dessa forma, gerava uma tremenda força e um escudo bem resistente, e aquela garota estava resistindo os golpes e causando dor na mesma ? entre os três, apenas Akira conseguiu resultados efetivos usando sua força. Era verdade que a moça parecia gemer um pouco quando um ou outro golpe a atingia, mas ela não deveria poder resistir tanto. Parecia até que ainda estava cheia de energia.

Na verdade, ela parecia divertir-se com isso. Como...

Como Akira...

Será que... que este gosto por lutas, essa mania de se divertir dando o máximo de si em um combate era algo da própria raça? Ela... e a outra... seriam mesmo jovianas?

O ultimo soco que ela levou na boca o deixou sem condições de continuar pensando...

Aquilo que ela cuspiu.. foi sangue! Megumi sangrava na boca. E já se podia notar vários hematomas surgindo nos seus braços. E havia uma curiosidade a mais ali... Megumi, por mais que atingisse a moça, não conseguia abala-la. Era como acertar uma parede. Mas quando esta a acertava, Megumi ia para trás e muito!

E era exatamente isso que Megumi pensava. Não importava a força que usasse, isso mal a afetava. Ela raramente se movia ou parecia sentir o golpe. Pena o oposto não ser verdadeiro. Uma pena mesmo.

Megumi estava em frangalhos. Esgotada e prestes a desabar. E nem ao menos tirou o sorriso de satisfação dela. E isso a irritava! Como esta desconhecida podia estar vencendo?

Melhor ainda... como esta desconhecida já a venceu?

Ela mal se deu conta quando estava de joelhos, arfando pesadamente. Abusou demais de seu recurso, usou por tempo demais algo que não devia ter feito. Usar telecinese para atacar e bloquear ao mesmo tempo tinha seu custo, ainda mais com um adversário daqueles.

Ela coloca força nos braços, tentando se erguer. Não iria se dar por vencida, não mesmo. Preferia morrer, preferia apagar, mas não desistiria por nada.

A moça dá um sorriso. Realmente aquela era a Megumi que conhecera, a qual, assim como seu Otousan, nunca desistia. Mesmo na época atual, o sangue de marte fervia e suas veias. Era uma honra lutar contra ela. Não pelas suas capacidades, mas pela sua garra, sua determinação, sua força de vontade, os quais a mantinham de pé até o último instante. Se estivesse em sua época, não seria capaz de resistir a telepatia desta, mas aqui as coisas eram diferentes ... mas o fogo da representante local dos mestres da guerra nunca se apagava, seja no passado, no presente ou no futuro .

Ela segura sua cabeça com uma das mãos, e solta uma descarga elétrica que paralisa seus músculos. Megumi apenas tem tempo de dar uma última olhada na sua oponente, antes de cair no chão.

- Não acha que este último golpe foi injusto? - reclamou Akira.

- Não. De outra forma, eu a machucaria muito. Não há nenhum motivo para machucar um valoroso opoente já sem recursos.

- Mesmo? - ele se aproxima, observando Megumi - e... quem são vocês?

- Somos as gêmeas da tormenta - disse a outra - Haru-chan e Mako-chan ao seu dispor. E estávamos apenas passeando. E sua amiga precisa aprender a controlar seu gênio.

- Ela não gosta de levar desaforo para casa - ele a pega e nota que a mesma não estava desacordada. E nem propriamente chateada de ter perdido. Apenas... satisfeita de ter dado a máximo de si.

Ele olha a sua oponente e fica impressionado da mesma aparentemente não demostrar nenhuma seqüela da luta. Nada mesmo.

Shin carrega Megumi, ao passo que Akira continuava lá, em sua posição de sempre, ou seja, como se estivesse pronto para o que viesse.

- São mesmo jovianas?

- O que acha? - Uma delas estica a mão e raios faiscam desta - e você? Seria um uraniano por acaso?

- Posso ser o que você quiser - ele continuava - vocês moram aqui nessa cidade?

- Um metamorfo? - ela o olhou intrigado - não, não moramos aqui. Só estamos de passagem.

Interessante... apesar de ter lutado com Megumi, em momento algum sentiu a energia daquela moça, a tal de Haru-chan. Seria de Haruna?

- E... de onde vocês vêem?

- Você é muito curioso!

- Não sei de quem herdei isso, mas tenho certeza de que não foi da minha okaasan... e me desculpe pela trombada de hoje cedo - ele ficava um pouco vermelho pelo comentário.

- Tudo bem... mas pelo que percebi, vocês estão um pouco crus... Sua amiga nem conseguiu me machucar de verdade.

- Crus?! Olha.. posso aceitar que sejam jovianas. Mas não vou aceitar que se vangloriem para cima da gente. Você só teve sorte dela a subestimar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Você luta bem, mas é preciso mais do que isso para ficar tirando vantagem dos demais.

Megumi finalmente consegue ficar de pé sozinha, prestando atenção na conversa.

- E... por acaso você luta mais do que eu, lindinho?

- Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não, mas tenho certeza de que se houver uma diferença pra melhor ou pra pior entre nós dois, ela não é grande o suficiente para um menosprezar e humilhar o outro. Mas pelo seu sorriso, vejo que gostaria de provar isso, não é?

- É? E o que sugere, lindinho? Quer tomar satisfações pela sua amiga?

- Ela perdeu de forma honrada. Foi um pouco precipitada, mas agiu com honra. Não lutarei por ela, mas por mim mesmo. Eu a desafio, Haru-chan... é esse o seu nome, não é?

- Tudo bem, lindinho. Mas não me insulte não dando tudo o que tem.

Ela leva a mão para um de seus braceletes e solta a fivela deste, deixando-o cair no chão. O mesmo abre um buraco assim que toca neste, bem como causa uma pequena oscilação no terreno. Ela repete o ato com o outro bracelete e este também abre um buraco. Ela segue então para as suas botas e solta a parte de cima destas. Eram também como os braceletes.  Akira apenas arregala os olhos, não acreditando. Aquilo... para aquilo fazer aquele buraco, deveria pesar quase cem quilos... mas... como uma coisa tão pequena podia pesar tanto? Será que era de chumbo?

- Sua vez – ela sorriu.

E... como sabia que ele tinha coisa parecida? Resoluto, ele repete o gesto dela. Seus apetrechos não eram assim tão pesados, e ele imaginou que tipo de agilidade a mesma teria agora, sem tal peso. Ele solta os pesos dos seus tornozelos e se espreguiça um pouco, deixando seus músculos aquecidos.

A outra moça se senta abaixo de uma árvore e se prepara para assistir ao espetáculo. De onde eram estas duas afinal? E.. não...

Ele.. ele estava sentindo a energia dela. Ela não estava mais a contendo. E que energia! Era grande, muito grande.

Era maior que a sua...  mas não era isso que o incomodava, mas sim o fato de como ela, que devia ter a mesma idade que ele, podia estar com um nível aparentemente tão superior? Bom.. ele sorriu levemente. Pelo menos, seria uma boa luta. Ainda que ele ficasse todo quebrado depois.

- Esperem um pouco! Vão lutar sem apostar nada?

- E o que sugere, Haru-chan?

- Hum.. – ela olha para o loiro ali do lado da tia Megumi – um beijo dele, na boca, de língua, e nas duas!

- EI!!! EU QUE ESTOU AQUI LUTANDO! SE FOR ISSO ELE VAI BEIJAR S" A MIM!

- Para deixar isso mais justo – Akira disse ficando mais divertido com a idéia – que tal uma luta de duplas? Shin, vem para cá.

- E o que eu tenho com isso?

- Você é o prêmio. O que acha? E elas não são para se desprezar não. Mas se perderem, vão me dizer quem são e de onde vieram, entendido?

- Tudo bem – respondeu a que estava pronta para lutar – E então tio.. quer dizer, Shin-chan?

Tio?! Ele ouviu direito?

- Primeiro, não gosto muito que me chamem assim. E segundo... ora, porque não?

Ele se aproxima e fica do lado de Akira. A outra gêmea se levanta da árvore e repete o ato da irmã e de Akira, logo em seguida se posiciona.

- Vale tudo, até os poderes. Ok?

- Sim – confirma Akira – Megumi, você vai ser a juíza. Quem for lançado fora desta área – indicou o centro do gramado delineado pelos caminhos pavimentados – está fora da luta, concordam?

- Plenamente – responderam elas.

- Muito bem. Quando quiserem.

Megumi subiu em uma das poucas árvores para poder ver melhor. E o fez bem a tempo. Se não o fizesse não seria capaz de acompanhar aquilo.

Aquelas duas, elas...

Elas eram incríveis! Assim que ela se sentou em um galho, viu uma delas, a que estava de camisa mais escura – a que se chamava Haru-chan, pelo que se lembrava – saltar os dez metros que a separavam de seu oponente e atacar Akira. Ele imediatamente bloqueou o seu golpe, mas teve que bloquear um segundo, e um terceiro, um quarto.. vários golpes fortes e poderosos. Na verdade, poderosos demais. Ela usava a mão em forma de cunha, e com isso causava grande impacto nos tendões dele. Akira conseguiu acertar um soco no seu busto, apenas para levar um golpe de telefone e uma cabeçada dela logo em seguida.

Mas o que ela fez depois a impressionou mais ainda.

Ela... ela lhe chutou violentamente, mas não foi apenas força física. Foi mais que isso, ela também emitiu uma rajada elétrica, que o lançou longe. Akira pousou apoiando as mãos, mas ela já estava em cima dele o chutando novamente.

Ela lutava de forma muito similar a de Makoto-sensei. E a Akira também. Mas tinha algo a mais no seu estilo. Uma técnica refinada e precisa, bem como uma forma de pressionar constantemente o adversário. Até então, toda abertura que ela permitiu em sua guarda eram blefes. Chamativos para Akira tentar aproveitar e ser bloqueado e receber um contra ataque. Uma forma muito marciana de se agir...

Shin não estava em melhor situação. Apesar de sua velocidade, a que tinha o mesmo nome de sua sensei o atacava de forma que sua velocidade era prejudicada. E toda vez que Shin tentava um de seus golpes únicos, envolvendo a velocidade e agilidade de sua raça, ela o detinha com um escudo elétrico. Hum... ambas tinham poderes elétricos, e pela energia que sentia delas, que eram de uma certa forma similar a de Akira e de Makoto-sensei, imaginou se não seriam jovianas mesmo, como haviam dito ..

Só que tinha algo mais nesta energia. Na verdade, tinha muito mais nesta.

Um pouco desesperado por estar claramente em inferioridade, Akira dá um soco com toda a sua força contra sua oponente, apenas para afasta-la um pouco e ter uma pequena  folga para reavaliar a situação. Só que ela não só suporta o golpe como faz a mesma coisa, quase quebrando seu antebraço quando ele o usou para bloquear.  Ele foi jogado para trás pelo impacto.

Que coisa! Ela era mais forte, mais rápida e mais técnica que ele. E tinha a mesma idade! Não.. não estava certo. Ele aceitava perder, mesmo que fosse para alguém mais fraco, não se importava com isso. Era apenas sinal de que alguém o superou em um determinando momento. Não estava incomodado dela ser claramente superior a ele.

Mas se incomodava da mesma ter sua idade e ser assim. Com um nível claramente tão alto. Isso ele não podia aceitar. Não podia mesmo! Que tipo de treino ela fazia?

- Game Over, lindinho – disse ela simplesmente avançando na sua direção com o punho pronto para dar um golpe forte. Mas ela não corria... ela...

Ela flutuava a poucos milímetros do chão. E estava mais rápido que uma moto!

Ele apenas cruzou os braços no peito e o símbolo de Júpiter brilhou na sua testa. Instantes antes dela o atingir, uma explosão elétrica o circundou. Imediatamente ela recuou para cerca de dois metros dele e cerrou os punhos. Logo depois ela..

Ela... ELA FEZ A MESMA COISA! O Símbolo de Júpiter também brilhou na testa dela. Não só este, um outro também brilhou. Dois símbolos, um ao lado do outro. Mas era um brilho tão forte que não conseguia reconhecer o formato do segundo. Só prestou mesmo atenção ao primeiro, o de Júpiter. Em seguida, assim como ele, uma coluna de raios elétricos a circundou, iluminando o seu corpo de forma um tanto tétrica. Um sorriso ferino estava em seus lábios.

Quem era essa moça? Quem? Quem? Quem?!

Ele arremete todo o seu poder contra ela, e sua oponente iguala o seu gesto. Megumi precisou erguer uma barreira telecinética para não receber um rescaldo daquilo. A noite foi iluminada com o clarão daquelas forças que os combatentes invocaram.

Quando ela pôde ver melhor, localizou a moça de cabelos espetados ainda no mesmo lugar. Ela arfava terrivelmente, mas sorria de forma confiante. Akira não estava a vista. Olhou ao redor e o localizou, a quinze metros dali. Ele estava fora da área delimitada, deitado de costas, de olhos abertos e olhando para o céu. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

E quanto a Shin?

Ela o procura, e encontra em situação similar. Estava sentado no chão, também fora da área. Diante dele estava sua oponente, com as mãos na cintura e sorrindo divertida.

Era inacreditável... Akira perdeu. Akira e Shin perderam delas. E tão rápido... Que guerreiras! Estavam em um nível bem superior ao deles. Mas.. quem eram elas? E como conseguiram isso?

- Lindinho... – a que venceu Akira entrelaçou os dedos e olhou na direção de Shin – quero meu prêmio.

- Nada disso sua assanhada. Primeiro eu.

Antes mesmo que a outra retrucasse, ela pegou Shin pelos ombros e o ergueu como se este fosse uma criança. Percebendo que não tinha saída, ou talvez porque quisesse aquilo, ele a segurou na cabeça e aproximou os lábios da mesma. Foi um senhor beijo que deixou Megumi com muita inveja. A outra já tinha se posicionado para receber o dela quando fosse sua vez.

Ela desceu da árvore e foi ver como Akira estava.

- Tudo bem?

- Estou esgotado... Usei tudo o que sabia, tudo o que tinha.. lutei com tudo o que podia.. e... – ele balançava a cabeça – e ela me superou em todas as áreas. Agilidade, destreza, força... poder. Tudo! Sabe... – ele apoia nas mãos e ergue o tronco para observa-las agarrando o Shin, cada qual na sua vez – elas bem que poderiam ser minhas irmãs...

- Ou primas – retrucou Megumi.

- Me ajude aqui – ele estende o braço para ela e ignora o seu comentário – eu quero ir cumprimenta-las.

Do outro lado do jardim, Makoto terminava de sorver o néctar dos lábios de Shin, seu prêmio inesperado nesta visita. A irmã já estava indo em direção dos braceletes. Quando começou a recolhe-los, Megumi parou do seu lado e a observou um pouco. Depois tentou pegar um dos braceletes e ficou surpresa.

Aquela coisa era muito, mas muito pesada! Ela o ergueu um pouco mas este escorregou pelos seus dedos, batendo novamente no chão fazendo outro som surdo. Sem titubear a maça o pegou com dois dedos e habilmente o colocou no pulso esquerdo, e parecia que tinha pressionado alguns botões neste.

- Quanto pesa esta coisa?

- Uns cento e cinqüenta quilos. Cada uma.

- Vocês... vocês carregam seiscentos quilos a mais? O dia inteiro? – ela assobiou de assombro. Akira carregava uns quarenta quilos, se muito.

- O dia inteiro, a noite, quanto nadamos, quando acordamos, quando dormimos, quando treinamos, quando paqueramos... por isso que não podemos sentar no colo de ninguém.

- É... o último quase morreu! – disse a outra se aproximando e pegando os apetrechos dela. Shin estava logo atrás, e sorria levemente divertido.

- Sentar no colo? Mas que falta de vergonha!

- Qual o problema Meg-chan? Inveja?

- INDECÊNCIA, ISSO SIM!

- De onde viemos, isso é normal.

- Aqui não!

- Por isso que ainda estão na idade das trevas... Mas até que não tem muitos trogloditas por aqui...

- HARU-CHAN! COMPORTE-SE!

- Não enche mana. Ai!!! Eu nem acredito que foi tão fácil vence-los... pensei que ficaria toda moída.

- Eu também. Bom... parece que o treino deles era bem mais fraco mesmo. Não chegou a ser assim uma luta justa...

- Foi sim – disse uma voz forte e ainda demonstrando seqüelas atrás delas – foi muito justa. Mostraram tudo o que sabiam e nos respeitaram como guerreiros. Obrigado – ele se curvou diante delas agradecendo, e logo em seguida se ergueu – mas me digam... quem é o sensei de vocês?

- Desculpe lindinho... mas você perdeu o direito de saber. Mas deixa estar, um dia vai conhece-lo, tenho certeza.

- Vou?

- Vai. Bom, temos que ir. Temos que voltar a nossa cidade e a nossa vida. Foi uma boa visita.

- E como! Adeus lindinho – ela abraça Akira e o aperta forte – adorei te conhecer assim.  Bye, bye.

As duas começam a se afastar em direção as escadas, deixando um trio curioso para trás. Akira pressiona os lábios enquanto as observa partir e renova a sua promessa. Se elas puderam chegar a tal nível nesta idade, ele também podia. Não.. não só chegar. Não iria apenas iguala-las, iria supera-las. Precisava faze-lo.

- Como se sente, Akira?

- Cansado Megumi. Mas estou satisfeito. Dei o melhor de mim e elas também. Mereceram a vitória. Mas um dia eu ei de ter minha revanche. Pode escrever isto. Nem que leve mil anos.


	5. 4

Elas saltam os degraus do templo e pousam na calçada abaixo. Bem... foi divertido. Uma pena que já tinham que voltar. Mas já estavam com muita fome, e não poderiam ficar muito tempo por ali mesmo. Elas começam a andar em direção ao parque quando, cinco minutos depois ambas param e cruzam os braços. Olham uma para a outra e logo em seguida dão um grande salto, formando uma parábola e aterrizando uns vinte metros atrás. Bem atrás de Akira, que as estava seguindo.

- Não sabe o que significa perder com honra?

- Bem, eu não prometi que não iria tentar descobrir quem eram e de onde vieram, gêmea número um.

- Eu sou a número um! Nasci primeiro.

- Tudo bem. Você então é a numero dois.

- Nos chame de Haru-chan e Mako-chan, está bem?

- E quem é quem?

- De novo isso? Ela – é a Haru-chan. Ela gosta sempre de usar roupas mais escuras, e eu sou a Mako-chan.

- Certo. E de onde vêm?

- Mas como ele é insistente!

- E teimoso.

- Adoro isso num homem – ela piscou o olho

- Eu também. Mas olha, estamos com fome e temos que voltar. Não temos nenhum dinheiro conosco.

- Que tal se eu as convidar para jantar? – ele sorriu simpaticamente para ambas – Podemos até dançar depois.

- A troco de que?

- Por enquanto, de sua companhia. Entendam, eu nunca fui claramente forçado a admitir que era inferior a outra pessoa quando a mesma não tinha assim um indicativo tão aparente. Vocês tem a minha idade, e... não posso aceitar fácil que são tão superiores. Se fossem mais velhas eu nem me incomodaria. Mas não são. E onde arrumaram estas coisas que podem ser tão pesadas?

- Segredo – disse uma delas. E ele ainda não sabia distinguir uma da outra. Tudo o que sabia era que parecia que tinham o mesmo tipo de treinamento, mas elas estavam bem mais avançadas que ele. E isto o deixava muito curioso sobre elas. Eram jovianas, disto já não tinha dúvida alguma. Mas que jovianas? De onde? Quem eram os seus pais e, mais importante, o sensei delas?

- Bom, vamos comer!

- Alguma preferência?

Elas se entreolham e sorriem. Cada uma pega um braço dele e o arrastam pela calçada em direção ao parque. Se moveram tão rápido que ele chegou a ficar assustado que alguém percebesse algo. Mas até que não chamaram muita atenção,. Provavelmente ninguém acreditou muito naquilo. Duas gêmeas de mini-saia correndo a cinqüenta por hora na calçada e pulando ruas em um salto. Quem acreditaria?

Logo percebeu para onde iam. Uma... barraca de cachorro quente?

- Bem lindinho – começou a de roupa mais escura, portanto devia ser a Haru-chan – é isso que queremos.

- Certo.. três cachorros quentes, por favor...

- Só isso? – a outra o olhou impressionada – não dissemos que estamos com fome?

- Bom, comemos um de cada vez, certo? E parem quando ficarem satisfeitas.

Meia hora depois, ele percebeu que devia ter prestado mais atenção. Elas comeram nada mais, nada menos que trinta lanches. TRINTA! Onde enfiavam tanta comida?

- Ufa! Finalmente aquele buraco no meu estômago está fechado. E agora? Onde vamos dançar?

Dançar? Puxa! Tinha esquecido que tinha oferecido isto. Ele pagou o homem da barraquinha e percebeu que boa parte de seu dinheiro foi necessária para isso.

- Bom, tem um shopping com pista de dança e...

E lá foram eles de novo em louca correria. E novamente ele nem conseguiu pedir para que andassem de forma mais normal.

Mal entraram e já houve problemas com o elevador. Ele simplesmente começou a estalar quando elas entraram. Aqueles pesos delas... somando as duas, dava mais de uma tonelada, bem mais do que o elevador suportava.

- Que tal deixarem isso de lado – ele apontava para os braceletes delas – esse elevador não vai agüentar muito tempo.

- Tudo bem. Mas que material de má qualidade.. – ela tocou no bracelete e subitamente o elevador parou de estalar e sofrer para se mover  - prontinho, reduzi para 20% do peso. Satisfeito?

- Hã.. sim.

Então aquelas coisas eram dispositivos? Onde conseguiram? E como funcionavam? Não pôde pensar muito. Elas seguiram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar.

A dança mais esdrúxula, sem vergonha e erótica que já tinha visto. E não sossegavam. Ficaram assim direto, por horas! Quando ele notou, já eram onze da noite. Sua okaasan ia lhe matar. Ele ainda devia um certo número de flexões para a mesma...

- Bom, foi uma boa noite – começou ele quando conseguiu tira-las da pista – mas eu preciso ir. Têm onde ficar?

- Como dissemos, vamos para casa agora. Não se preocupe – ambas piscaram o olho para ele – mas o acompanhamos até sua casa. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Mako-chan. E Obrigado pela noite você também, Haruka.

- Eí, como você...

- Puro palpite.

- Estou achando que é palpiteiro mesmo...

- EI!

- Brincadeirinha, lindinho! - ela o beija na face, fazendo-o ficara levemente encabulado - hum... se houver uma próxima vez, acho que vou querer um beijo seu como prêmio...

- HARU-CHAN!!! -

- Ah mana... estou brincando.

Assim que saíram do shopping, ambas tocaram em seus braceletes, reativando-os para que exercessem a mesma pressão de antes.

- Esquisito.. dançamos quatro horas e não estou com fome...

- Claro, Mako-chan. Nós não estávamos carregando meia tonelada desta vez. Se bem que acho que é isto que nos deixou tão fortes assim. Dançar horas carregando isso - ela olhava para os braceletes e sorria intimamente - sem contar quanto tocamos na banda.

- Vocês tem uma banda?

- Bem... - ela sorria - sim. Nós e alguns amigos nossos... Ficamos nas liras sônicas e os outros pegam o teclado e a bateria.

Lira sônica? Mas que diabos era isso?

- E qual é o nome da banda?

- Somos os Neo S... ai! Mako-chan, por que me chutou?

- Para você calar essa boca grande.

(Akira) - Hã... olha... não acham que estavam chamando muita atenção correndo pela rua e pulando daquele jeito?

(Mako-chan) - Onde a gente mora, isso é normal.

(Akira) - Mesmo? - ele arregala os olhos - e em que lugar do planeta fica esse lugar?

- Em nenhum lugar, fica...AI!!! HARU-CHAN!

- E eu que falo demais, não é?

- Ora... bom, você não conhece. Mas somos jovianas, como você. É só o que podemos contar. Você tem seus segredos, não? Temos os nossos.

- Deu para perceber. Realmente é impressionante encontrá-las, sabe. Não há muitos de nós por ai, e me alegra saber disso. E Makora...

- MEU NOME É MAKOTO! Ops! - a mesma fecha a boca, percebendo que falou o que não devia.

- Desculpe, Makoto. Mas "achei" - ele dava um sorriso - que seu nome poderia ser algo assim. Não sei por que esconder isso, mas deixa para lá. Posso ver esse seu bracelete?

- Para que?

- Curiosidade. Gostaria de ver como ele funciona.

- E otousan fala que eu sou curiosa...

- De onde será que você puxou isso, Mako-chan?

- Não comece. Tome - ela solta o bracelete e o joga para ele como se fosse apenas uma bijuteria leve. Ele o pega com uma das mãos e logo percebe a diferença. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Aquilo era bem mais pesado que ele. Na verdade, pesava quase o dobro do que ele e seus pesos. Não era assim impossível de se erguer, mas percebeu que ficaria exausto se usasse eles por algum tempo. E elas tinham quatro destes. Um total de seiscentos quilos que arrastavam consigo. Não foi a toa que de manhã, quando topou com elas foi como acertar um poste. As mesmas estavam bem ancoradas com este peso.

- Qual é a força de vocês?

- Quase C2, ou C1 nível oito, se preferir.

- Hã... - ele as olhou meio sem entender direito - e quanto é isso em minha língua?

- Podemos erguer até cinco toneladas - respondeu a outra - isso, claro, no limite máximo. Mas a força efetiva é de três - Haru-chan percebeu sua confusão e sorriu - Força efetiva é o quanto podemos manusear normalmente, tipo assim, como levar uma sacola de compras por ai. Quando lutamos em treino com nosso sensei, regulamos os braceletes para 25% a mais. Com isso chegamos a oitocentos quilos. Mas no dia a dia usamos os seiscentos, apenas para manter os músculos em forma.

Ela retesou os músculos do braço para ele ver e o mesmo quase assobiou. Que muque! Rivalizava com o seu próprio. Mas quando ela relaxou os músculos, não ficou assim tão aparente. Ainda bem. Não achava muito sensual uma mulher musculosa ao extremo.

Bom... elas podiam erguer cinco toneladas... pelo estudo que tia Amy tinha feito, ele chegou quase a três. Isso quer dizer que elas tinham perto do dobro da sua força. Não foi a toa que perdeu tão rápido e fácil.

- Pode me devolver agora? Meu equilíbrio fica ruim com apenas um bracelete nos braços.

- Sabia que seu nome é igual ao de minha okaasan?

- Jura? - ela sorriu - que coincidência. Filhinho...

- Ela não me chama assim - agora foi ele quem sorriu.

Cabelos castanhos, espetados e olhos cor de âmbar. Que visual elas tinham.

- Sem querer abusar da boa vontade de vocês duas, mas... posso experimentar essas coisas?

(Haruka) - Não vai agüentar.

(Akira) - Por que não? Ao menos, posso tentar...

Haruka tira o bracelete de seu braço, e o coloca no de Akira, depois pega o que estava na mão dele e o coloca na outra.

(Akira) - Parecem leves - ela aperta algo nos braceletes, e ele é pego de surpresa. Que peso! Podia até agüentar, mas assim, de uma hora para outra....

(Makoto) - Haru-chan! Que crueldade! Por que colocou na potência máxima?

(Haruka) - Eu esqueci - ela sorria - tudo bem, eu dou um jeito nisso - ela espera Akira se erguer e aperta os braceletes novamente. Ainda pesavam, mas ele conseguia suportá-los. Eram mais pesados do que os que ele usava, entretanto.

Ambos vão caminhando, ao passo que ele, vez ou outra, as observa. Que coisa. Nunca imaginou que seria assim, o dia que encontraria outras de sua raça.

Mas aquelas coisas estavam pesadas mesmo. Cento e cinqüenta quilos? Puxa! Ele levava uns dez, e já atrapalhava bastante. E cada um daqueles pesavam cento e cinqüenta. Hum...

- Qual potência máxima disto?

- Uma tonelada.. é o quanto a mam... okaasan usa quando treina com a gente. Cada bracelete, claro.

Uma tonelada cada bracelete...

- E dá para treinar com isso?

- Lindinho.. já levou uma tonelada de porrada na cara?

- Acho que não...

- Nem queira levar - disse a outra - sabia que está suando?

- É... - ele e a sua mania. Achava que podia se acostumar, mas não em cinco minutos. E ele nem estava usando nos tornozelos..

Ela aperta os braceletes novamente, e o mesmo sente o peso diminuir. seu corpo estava mais leve, mas ainda assim, era um pouco pesado, mas era algo que ele começava a se acostumar.

- Obrigado - ele as observava - sabe... antigamente eu pensava que guerreiras eram mulheres com músculos em cada parte do corpo e nem um pouco feminina, mas vejo que vocês provam o contrário, pois são muito elegantes... e bonitas, também.

- Isso é uma cantada?

- Bem...

- Tem algo a ver com a enfiada de cara nos meus seios de manhã?

- NÃO!! CLARO QUE NÃO. FOI S" UM ELOGIO, JURO!

- Que pena - disseram ambas ao mesmo tempo - até que você é uma gracinha - completou Haru-chan - mas acho melhor não me envolver. Depois que partirmos, é possível que demore muito para nos encontrarmos de novo.

- Porque?

- Não podemos explicar - tornou a outra - mas podemos dizer que não somos os únicos neste planeta. Vai acabar encontrando mais alguns. Com o tempo, claro.

- Até lá - novamente a primeira recomeçava - viva a sua vida.

- Promete?

- Prometo. mas sabe... é... é fascinante encontrar outros do meu povo. E quanto ao que disse... bem, e se fosse uma cantada? Ou melhor... o que impede isso? Admito que estou fascinado pela presença das duas, mas são belas moças. Sei que estou forçando a barra, mas... eu realmente não ficaria chateado se me visse completamente apaixonado por uma das duas.

- Meu namorado ficaria se fosse comigo.

- Mas tu é linguaruda, heim Mako-chan?

- Grande coisa. Mas essa daí está disponível. Mas falando sério, Akira. Nós não podemos ficar. Esta noite temos que partir. Foi uma boa visita e até bem divertida.

- É... se bem que... hum...

- Que foi mana?

- Talvez seja melhor irmos amanhã cedo. Se formos agora, vamos estar cansadas.. e.. - ele olhou para Akira - lembra daquela questão de fuso horário?

Era verdade! Como foi esquecer este detalhe? Tinham que voltar segundos depois que partiram, e isto foi de manhã cedo. Estariam arrasadas pelo dia inteiro...

- É. Tem razão. Dormimos embaixo de uma das árvores no parque.

- Hum... tenho uma sugestão melhor... - começou Akira com um sorriso de safado.

- Melhor? Você não vai ser doido de nos hospedar em sua casa. Como vai explicar isso para sua okaasan?

- Minha casa não. A casa de um amigo. Como ele está temporariamente morando comigo, a casa dele está vaga. Vocês podem dormir lá.

- Não sei não...

- Bem... ele não vai se importar, mesmo. Vai até ficar agradecido depois do que fizeram com ele... Podem dormir lá, e partirem de manhã cedo. Topam?

Uma noite de sono em uma cama macia... e um rápido treino no dia seguinte e então, pé na estrada, quer dizer, no limbo temporal.

- Não vai querer nada em troca?

- Bem.... - ele sorriu levemente - eu gostaria de um treino amanhã cedo...

- Fala a verdade... você é masoquista!

- Não. Você não entendeu. Quero um treino mas usando estes apetrechos, assim como vocês. Quero saber como é treinar assim.

- Carregando oitocentos quilos? Me diz uma coisa... quanto pesam essas suas pulseiras?

- Uns... hã... - ai que vergonha - dez quilos cada...

- E CONSEGUIU TUDO AQUILO CONTRA MIM? - a outra ficou surpresa - nossa! Seu sensei deve ser fantástico.

- Nem tanto assim - agora sim ele ficou todo satisfeito - mas é uma mestra muito experiente, sem dúvida.

- Bom... se quer assim. Tudo bem. Mas pode me devolver minhas pulseiras?

- Posso usar mais um pouquinho? Pelo menos até vocês dormirem? E... vocês vão desligar isso para dormir, certo?

- Porque?

- A cama não vai agüentar.

- Mas tudo é fraco por aqui! o banco do jardim, as árvores, os carros... tudo!

- As coisas não foram feitas para suportar o peso que carregam. Por falar nisto, para quanto está regulado isto aqui?

- Cinqüenta quilos. Como se sente?

- Sinto o esforço, mas estou me acostumando. E então?

- Tudo bem, a gente desliga para dormir.

- Bom... que tal uma corrida até minha casa para pegar as chaves com ele? Ela fica no...

- Coração da tempestade. Estivemos lá a tarde.

- Porque?!

- Não disse para reclamarmos com sua okaasan pela sua trombada comigo hoje?

- Hã... foi.. tudo bem, vamos indo?

Ele não as esperou, pulou em cima de um prédio e foi saltando, tentando conseguir vantagem. Quase um minuto depois, ele nota algo acima dele e olha. Surpreso, ele as vê, flutuando perto dele. Ou melhor. Estavam voando. Ele devia ter imaginado. Se eram jovianas, tinham poderes elétricos e estavam tão avançadas em relação a ele, era lógico que poderiam já voar. Que incrível. Pena que já tinham que ir embora. Seria ótimo ficar mais tempo junto delas.

Seres de sua raça... E da sua idade. Não precisava se esconder delas como fazia dos seus colegas. Uma pena mesmo.

Será que um dia haveria um lugar assim? Queria tanto saber de onde elas vieram.

Um lugar em que as pessoas faziam uso de seus dons como algo corriqueiro, sem medo de serem repreendidos e gerarem o medo das pessoas.

Será que Tóquio de Cristal seria assim?

Bom, era uma possibilidade. Em poucos minutos eles chegavam diante das escadas de sua casa, e ele sentia seus pulsos latejarem um pouco. E não era para menos. Apesar de estar regulado para três vezes menos o que elas usavam, ainda assim era uns cinco vezes mais o que ele usava. Será que tinha um jeito de aumentar os seus pesos para algo próximo a isso sem que os mesmos parecessem rodas de caminhão? Tinha que ter... talvez com o interior de chumbo...

Mas seria difícil convencer a mãe de Megumi para tanto. E isso também o faria subitamente ficar muito ruim nos treinos com okaasan. Melhor fazer isso aos poucos mesmo. Mas amanhã ele veria como seria lutar com aquelas coisas. E depois se despediria... ai...

Será que tinha um jeito de convence-las a ir embora um pouco mais tarde? Adoraria tê-las no seu time de basquete que iria desafiar Noriko. Só para a vitória ser extremamente humilhante...

Ele maneia a cabeça. Por mais que ele procurasse desculpas, a verdade era que estava adorando ver que ele e okaasan não eram os únicos jovianos do planeta.

- Me esperem aqui. Vou até lá em cima e já volto.

Elas cruzam os braços e o observam subir as escadas saltando elas de cinco em cinco degraus, até o mesmo sumir de vista. E chegam a ficar se perguntando se foi mesmo uma boa idéia.

Quando Akira chega no alto, olha ao redor e vê que as luzes já estavam apagadas. E que já era bem tarde. Será que okaasan já estava dormindo? Tomara. E Shin? Sim... ele estava ali. Podia sentir sua energia. Mas não sente a de okaasan. Só faltava ela estar procurando por ele. Bom, era ótimo, isso lhe daria tempo. Ele entra sorrateiramente na casa e vai onde Shin estava. No seu quarto, dormindo. Abre a porta e o acorda. Ele boceja um pouco e o olha com o rosto um pouco cansado.

- Divertiu-se muito? - pergunta ele esfregando os olhos - sua sensei saiu atrás de você espumando. Ela achou que estaria fazendo arte com aquelas duas.

- Só dançamos um pouco e perdemos a hora. Me empresta a chave de sua casa?

- Para que?

- Para hospeda-las. Elas estão muito cansadas e vão embora amanhã cedo.

Ele fecha um dos olhos e o observa desconfiado. Emprestar a chave de sua casa para hospedar duas ainda mal conhecidas? Será que Akira pirou ou...

- Certo - ele se levanta e abre uma cômoda, pegando as chaves - mas não faça nada na cama de okaasan, está bem? Use o sofá da sala para esta sua orgia.

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO? EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA!

- Sei... conhece duas gatas jovianas que podem lutar melhor que você e quer que eu acredite que não ficou caído por elas? E ainda ficou dançando com as mesmas até agora? Pois sim...

- Eí!!!

- Não banque o santo, você não é o todo santo que sua mãe pensa. Ou acha que eu não estava prestando atenção em você e Noriko do lado de fora, pela janela? Se ela fica bufando agora, imagine se soubesse do sucesso que você faz de verdade...

- Não mais do que você...

- Eu não escondo nada. Mas não vou atrás como você. E não achei nenhuma que realmente eu tenha interesse em sair. Se bem que confesso que achei aquelas duas simpáticas. Bom, melhor ir antes que ela apareça, ou vai ter muita coisa para explicar.

- Vou ter que explicar de qualquer jeito - ele suspirou - mas não vou contar tudo. Apenas que conheci duas jovianas hoje.

- Não faça arte. E se fizer, não me conte, certo?

- Ah droga! Certo. Eu volto logo.

Ele saiu correndo de casa e pula os degraus até chegar lá embaixo. Elas pareciam um pouco impacientes.

- Desculpem a demora. Vamos?

Novamente eles saem correndo, mas desta vez as duas não voaram. estavam acompanhando-o pelos telhados. Logo chegam a casa de Shin e Akira abre a porta. Ele mostra as coisas e onde estava o chuveiro - que elas pareciam doidas para usar.

- Desculpe não ter comida aqui mas...

- Sim? - Perguntou Haruka com o seu vestido no ombro. Ela ficou só de calcinha e... e... alguma coisa que parecia se encaixar nos seios, mas não era um soutien.

- Nada - gaguejou ele - você... não acha que esta se mostrando muito?

- Isso? Não. Não mostro mais do que quando uso biquíni. Qual o problema?

- Nada... nada mesmo - ele engoliu em seco e foi se afastando.

- Mako-chan! Já está lavando sua roupa?

- Estou. Me dá a sua e vamos tomar banho.

- Bom... já vou indo, tá bom? Amanhã cedo eu volto.

- Me dá meus braceletes primeiro, lindinho - ela estendeu a mão esperando ele os entregar.

- Acho que é assim... pronto  - ele aperta um botão, e na hora as mesmas se soltam - acho que aprendi como se tira isso. Bem, até amanha.

- Tchau, lindinho.

Ele se afasta depressa delas antes que ficassem totalmente nuas, e segue correndo para sua casa. Assim que termina de subir as escadas, dá de cara com sua okaasan. Bem.. agora ele tinha que se explicar.

- Posso saber onde estava, mocinho?

- Passeando, okaasan.

- A essa hora da noite?

- Fui acompanhar duas moças que...

- DUAS?!?!?

- Eí, calma! Não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando, eu posso explicar!

- Pois é bom que comece logo.

- Bem.. eu fui na casa de Megumi para estudar e praticar um pouco...

- Esta parte eu sei. Vá direto para onde estas duas moças entram na história!

- Bom - ai, ai... ela estava uma fera hoje - elas apareceram lá. Parecia que queriam apenas uma leitura de sorte. Só que logo foram para cima do Shin. E depois ficaram comentando do meu treino com a Megumi. E ai eu fiquei um pouco irritado e.. hã... desafiei uma delas a fazer melhor.

- Foi? Eu devia saber. E depois?

- Bem.. uma delas aceitou e.. e.. ganhou da Megumi.

- Ganhou?

- Foi. Ai eu fiquei curioso e a desafiei. E.. ela.. as duas.. elas... hã...

- Fala logo, Akira - ela cruzou os braços e o olhou duramente. Devia estar pensando horrores a seu respeito.

- Elas são jovianas mãe. Com poderes iguais aos meus, e com uma força enorme. Fiquei impressionado e tentei descobrir de onde tinham vindo.

- Jovianas... tem certeza?

- Quem mais poderia fazer um trovão de Júpiter?

Ela franze o cenho pensativa. Jovianas... ali na cidade? Como ela não sentiu a energia delas?

- E onde estão elas agora?

- Bem.. hã... como eu queria ficar de olho nelas.. eu... eu as hospedei na casa de Minako-sensei..

- VOCÊ O QUE?!

- Okaasan... - ele ficou assustado com a reação dela. Tinha pensado que ficaria feliz de haverem mais pessoas como eles na cidade. Mas a mesma parecia desconfiada e até ultrajada - o que foi? Não podemos ajudar seres de nossa própria raça?

Ela o observa e imagina o que devia estar passando pela sua cabeça. Um garoto bem mais forte que qualquer outro colega subitamente conhece duas moças como ele. De repente descobre que não está sozinho no mundo na sua situação...

Realmente, era para ficar encantado com a idéia. Mas ele não podia ir confiando assim simplesmente.

- Não acha que foi arriscado demais? Nem as conhece direito, e já fez isso?

- Mas...

- Agora já foi, mas o melhor a se fazer teria sido se elas tivessem ficado aqui, não lá.

- Eu sei... mas se não fosse lá, elas iriam embora. Acharam que a senhora não iria deixá-las ficar aqui e... - ela percebe o súbito desapontamento em sua face. Pelo visto, já havia se acostumado com as mesmas, e ficado triste com a idéias delas partirem.

- Tudo bem filho - ela pôs a mão no seu ombro e sorriu levemente - tudo bem. Está chateado delas terem que ir embora, não é?

- É... Seria tão bom se ficassem mais tempo...

- Devem estar só de visita mesmo. Mas alegre-se. Prometo que vai conhecer, um dia, outros como nós. E quem sabe estas mesmas moças não voltam um dia?

- Okaasan.. obrigado - ele a abraça ternamente, como um menininho de dez anos. Coitado. Ele realmente deve ter adorado a idéia de colegas como ele.


	6. 5

Akira acordou cedinho. Foi tomar seu banho, fez sua higiene matinal e preparou o café da manhã para okaasan e Shin. Quando já estava saindo, topou com ela, que parecia que o esperava porta de casa.

- Já vai?

- Sim, okaasan. Quero me despedir delas.

- Eu vou com você - ela sorriu - não é que estou desconfiada que esteja me escondendo algo, apenas quero ver com meus olhos estas jovianas...

Ele sentiu uma coceira na nuca. Ai, ai... Bom, tudo bem. Ela já tinha sido muito amável em dispensa-lo do treino naquela manhã. Mas será que iria ter alguma ressalva quanto a ele treinar com uma delas e usando os braceletes das mesmas?

- Tudo bem. Não estou escondendo nada... Bem... a verdade é que desafiei uma delas para treinar de manhã. Quero ver como agem...

- Que pena... - ela apertou os lábios. Tanta coisa para fazer com uma moça e ele queria bater nela? As vezes ela se sentia culpada de ficar treinando-o desde que começou a andar. Olha só o que acabou conseguindo... Mas se estas moças eram quem ela imaginava, talvez pudessem dar-lhe um pouco de sossego nesta sua gana de treinar, treinar, treinar e treinar mais um pouco - vamos tomar o café da manhã antes, está bem?

- Akira, e a Noriko?

- O jogo é hoje, Shin. Tudo em cima?

- Tá bom... Megumi vai adorar jogar contra ela, sabe. Mas acho que você vai estar um pouco quebrado para ter chance.

- Ah, mas esse eu tenho que vencer de qualquer jeito.

- Por que, filho ?

- Ah, é que apostamos... aham...

- O que foi?

- Ele convidou uma colega nossa para sair, só que sempre que ele faz isso com ela, ela estipula um desafio, sabe. E ela adora um desafio, por pura diversão. Se o time de Akira não vencer, ela não sai com ele, simples.

- Hum... e que jogo é esse?

- Basquete. Cinco participantes. Já tenho três, faltam dois. Que tal a senhora, okaasan?

- Não conheço este jogo. Se fosse vôlei...

- Bom, tudo bem. Eu convido uns colegas.

- Hmmm - ela o olhava - e essa tal de Noriko, hein? Acho que estou me lembrando, já esteve aqui algumas vezes. É bonita?

(Shin) - Até que é uma graça.

(Makoto) – Mesmo? Andaram se divertindo, filho?

(Akira) - Ha, eu... bem... sim, já, algumas vezes, ela... ela é bem simpática e... OKAASAN! O QUE QUER DIZER COM SE DIVERTINDO?

- Se divertindo, oras... passeando, tendo um encontro - Akira suspirou aliviado - brincando de médico - agora ele ficou vermelho - estudando anatomia humana....

- Mako-mama.. por favor! Não me julgue assim.

Ela sentiu pena dele. Ele estava totalmente vermelho, vermelho, vermelho.

- Mesmo?

- Ela é uma amiga - uma amiga com um corpo de fazer inveja a metade da escola, diga-se da passagem. Praticar muitos esportes tinha suas vantagens - e nós saímos de vez em quando e...e...

- Filho...eu só quero que você seja responsável, que tenha juízo. Sei que tem suas paqueras, mas tome cuidado para que isso não o torne um inconseqüente.

Akira fica em silêncio e abaixa a cabeça. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, ele não conseguia se purificar do espectro do seu progenitor. Makoto encarou o silêncio dele como um duro reconhecimento de que talvez estivesse abusando. Mas ele precisava se segurar. Não queria que o filho cometesse o mesmo erro dela.

O mesmo continuava em total silencio, ouvindo suas palavras.

Realmente, ela continuava com aquilo.

Quanto a ele, apenas aguardava, praticamente prevendo cada palavra dela.

Não havia nada que podia fazer. Apenas ouvir o sermão.

Até, quem sabe, o dia em que ela se desse conta que ele não era ela, tampouco seu progenitor. Ele era Kino Akira e ponto final, não fazia parte de seu código genético cometer os mesmos erros, e se os fizesse, seriam seus, por suas decisões.

- Bom Akira - finalmente, ela terminou com a sessão "vamos dizer umas verdades para Akira que ele precisa se lembrar" - acho que já podemos ir.

- Tudo bem - ele caminhava pelo quintal - e me desculpe, okaasan. Não queria ter sido tão assanhado.

- Não disse que você foi, apenas que deveria ter evitado isso.

- Não posso marcar um encontro?

- Não é isso Akira. Você me entendeu. Vamos, quero conhecer estas "Gêmeas da Tormenta".

- De onde tirou esse nome? - ele perguntava enquanto desciam as escadas - pensei que não as conhecia...

- São gêmeas e lutam bem, certo? Apenas tive um palpite. Por acaso se chamam Haru-chan e Mako-chan?

- Sim! Conhece-as?

- Estiveram no dojo ontem. Eu devia ter desconfiado quando ela apenas se esquivou de Satoshi e quando ele a atingiu, ela nem se moveu do lugar. Ela nem sentiu! Agora entendi o porque. E também percebi porque seus olhos ficaram nas nuvens por causa delas.

- Hã...

- Aquela roupa curta de ambas.. Viu a cor da calcinha delas?

- Não - ele se apressou em responder - nem quando lutamos.

- Aposto que é preta. E rendada.

- Okaasan... - podemos mudar de assunto?

- Porque? Isso te encabula?

- Sim, ainda mais quando faz insinuações contra mim!

- E você não tem me dado muitos motivos para pensar o contrário, não é?

- Mas eu não fiz nada com elas! Tampouco com qualquer outra garota, okaasan! Eu juro! Por que a senhora não pode confiar em mim?

- Porque você nega muito! E depois porque já fui adolescente, e diferente da maioria dos responsáveis, não esqueci de como era fácil enganar os pais. Sei muito bem que mesmo que o vigie dia e noite, você pode agir escondido,. Por isso não o vigio, mas o questiono sempre. Eu tenho certeza de que já viu uma de suas colegas nua. Aposto!

- Nunca!

- Então por favor.. não se interesse em ver os rapazes nus. Deixe isso para mim.

Ele subitamente arregalou os olhos. Isso foi uma piada? De okaasan?

Uma leve risada lhe escapa, e a mesma o imita. Realmente, tinha vezes que não a entendia. Outros já teriam dito algumas verdades para ela, mas ele não a culpava. Sabia o que a mesma passou, e que no fundo, apenas se preocupava com o mesmo.

Mas que as vezes doía, doía.

Dez minutos depois, o trio se aproxima de casa de Shin, e ouvem estrondos fortes. Assim que dobram a esquina vêem o porque.

As duas estavam praticando, e com aquelas poucas roupas.. só que era uma luta impressionante. Os socos que trocavam, a velocidade que se moviam e a forma de atacar eram formidáveis.

Pareciam até duas senshi praticando...

E Akira estava louco para treinar com elas?

Uma delas dá um soco de baixo para cima na outra e a mesma voa alto. Mas no ar ela gira e lança uma rajada de raios contra a irmã, que ergue um escudo feito de raios.

Escudo de raios? Como ela nunca pensou em fazer tal coisa?

- São jovianas mesmo. E são aquelas duas... mas elas estão muito acima de você Akira. Na verdade... eu diria que podem até me superar.

- Não exagera okaasan - Akira riu. Não duvidava que elas o superassem e muito, mas daí a poder passar dela, era demais.

- Falo sério.

- Eu também. Esta é impressionada com a dedicação das mesmas, isso sim.

- Dedicação?

- Isso mesmo! Olha como elas sorriem! Elas fazem isso por que gostam, não percebeu o brilho nos olhos das mesmas? Assim como eu!

Ela olha para Shin do seu lado e ele apenas dá de ombros. Depois as observa novamente e tinha que reconhecer: Elas pareciam mesmo gostar daquilo. Mas não achava que o faziam pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Parecia mais um tipo de competição delas.

- Ei! Se continuarem assim não vai sobrar nenhuma para praticar comigo.

Elas param de duelar e o observam sorrindo. Depois ficam reticentes ao perceberem quem estava acompanhando ele. A que estava flutuando se deixa cair e ela afunda um pouco na grama do jardim da casa.

- Não... esperávamos que trouxesse platéia.

- Está tudo bem. Já contei para ela.

- CONTOU!?

- Contou sim - disse Makoto - e agora que vi com meus olhos, acredito em cada palavra dele. Vocês devem ter vindo de alguma colônia distante, certo?

- Hã.. sim.

Ela se aproxima e as observa. Observa melhor o terreno afundado sob os pés delas e fica levemente intrigada.

- Bom - começou Akira - vocês vão partir logo.. que tal começarmos agora?

- Tudo bem - disse uma delas se pondo em guarda - ontem você pegou a minha irmã, agora é a minha vez.

- Ei, ei! Com os braceletes, lembra?

- Eu acho que você não vai nem conseguir se mover. Porque é tão teimoso?

- Eu quero saber o quanto preciso me desenvolver para chegar onde estão. E quero também ver como estou agora. Por favor...

Elas se olham e uma delas solta seus apetrechos e coloca nele.

- Cinqüenta quilos, certo?

- NÃO! Quero o mesmo que ela está usando.

- Duzentos? Mas...

- Por favor...

- Ai, ai.. você gosta mesmo de apanhar... certo.

Ela regula o aparelho e Akira sente o esforço na hora. Sentia como se carregasse um carro. E Makoto quase ficou de queixo caído ao ouvir aquilo. Akira devia estar era maluco! E... aquelas coisas.. duzentos quilos? Como podia fazer isso? Era uma tecnologia avançada demais. Nem Amy poderia criar algo assim. Não com o que tinha a mão agora.

Eles se entreolham, e Akira começa primeiro. Corre rapidamente - no começo parecia um boneco com seus pés sendo jogados de uma lado para o outro - em direção a ela e a mesma apenas pula por cima dele com graça, atingindo suas costas com a perna.

Ele voa apara a frente e acerta a parece da casa com estrondo. Não foi só o impacto dela que ele recebeu, mas também o peso do bracelete desta. Nem okaasan o tinha acertado assim antes.

Ele precisava se acostumar com estes pesos, e usa-los a seu favor. Como ela conseguiu pular assim? Tudo bem que era mais forte.. mas tinha questões de leis da física ali também. Afinal, mesmo tendo uma força maior e estarem acostumadas, elas não poderiam lutar carregando seiscentos quilos. Não dessa forma.

Ele para um pouco, estabilizando seu corpo. Seria mais uma luta pelo controle do que física.

Ele a observa, e nota que seus pés não afundam tanto na grama quanto os dele. Mas ela não podia estar mais leve. Então.. como?

Eletromagnetismo... era isso! Ela devia estar usando isso para poder ter essa agilidade. Ela... ela fazia dois treinos ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha pensando nisso.

E era melhor ele começar, pois agora era ela quem vinha para cima dele. E se ele já era lento antes, agora seria uma tartaruga, a menos.

Arriscando, ele se concentra e começa a envolver todo o seu corpo com ondas eletromagnéticas. Como se fosse uma armadura que o envolvesse. Quando ele se movesse, esta "armadura" se moveria também, lhe dando mais mobilidade e permitindo que manuseasse melhor seus golpes.

Ao menos, ele torcia para que sim. Mas nunca tinha feito isto desta forma antes, concentrar-se em seu poder elétrico ao mesmo tempo em que movia seu corpo. Mas não era assim muito difícil.

E lá vinha ela correndo. Vamos ver se isto funciona.

Haruka abre a boca ao ver aquilo. Sua irmã tinha acabado de soltar todo o ar de seus pulmões e foi jogada para trás. Ela se dobra apoiando as mãos no chão e fica de pé, indo novamente para cima dele.

E não é que deu certo? Mas ele se sentia se esgotando mais ainda assim.

E não era para menos.

Mas até que fora interessante.

E muito proveitoso.

Ela para ao lado do mesmo e o atinge novamente - daquela mesma forma, minando-o - sem ao menos dar-lhe chance de se defender.

Seu punho passa direto pela mesma que se abaixava, e ele recebe um soco no estômago....

Mas ela não fica por menos, sendo arremessada pela perna do mesmo também... de forma bem rápida!

Ele queria dar a entender que não queria que ela se segurasse. E a mesma pegou o recado. Ela evitou decair e girou o corpo, acertando-o um chute lateral, e antes que ele pudesse esboçar reação, o acertou mais duas vezes no rosto. Ia dar um terceiro soco, mas ele revidou no seu estômago, a fazendo se dobrar. Logo depois, ele levou um soco bem potente. Na verdade, foi um soco e um golpe elétrico ao mesmo tempo, o fazendo bater na parede novamente.

Ele não perde tempo e se ergue, pronto para reagir.

Ao menos, estava se divertindo...

- TERRA... - ele vai erguendo o braço, concentrando eletricidade na mão - TREMA!!! - uma esfera elétrica se forma na mesma, o ele bate com ela no chão, a qual vai seguindo em direção a Mako-chan.

Ela fica... parada.

Estava estática com aquilo.

Aquele golpe... mas... mas aquele golpe não era dele!!!

Ela se toca de que ficar ali não adiantaria de nada e salta para o lado, escapando. Qual a sua surpresa quando a esfera faz uma curva e a segue.

A mesma dispara um pequeno raio contra aquilo, desfazendo-o. Que truque mais idiot...

Sua linha de raciocínio é interrompida bruscamente ao sentir o golpe do mesmo na face, a forçando a recuar um pouco. Droga, ela pensava. Foi... foi... foi apenas para distrai-la o suficiente!

Bom... ela podia usar uns truques também...

Ela salta para trás e avança na direção dele. Ele simplesmente a ataca, sem planejar nada. Só que...

Um grande estrondo é ouvido quando a mão dele bate em algo, alguma coisa. Ele não entendeu. Ela ergueu o braço para bloquear, mas não o atingiu. Parecia que tinha acertado outra coisa... como... como um escudo?

Os quatro golpes que levou em seguida o deixaram zonzo, e um soco elétrico novamente o vez beijar a parede. Sorrindo, ele se afasta e vai novamente para cima dela. Já tinha batido tanto na parede que estava até pensando em marcar um encontro com ela - com a parede, não com a moça - para pedir desculpas.

Aquilo não estava adiantando, tinha que pensar em algo, e rápido. Era uma grande oponente, e já havia provado que não lutava sem estratégia.

Ele recua, aguardando. Como esperado, ela vem em sua direção. O mesmo se prepara. Se ela havia dado trabalho para Satoshi, então teria que estar atento a tudo.

Um, dois, três... cinco golpes. E seis, e sete...

De forma bem ágil, ele acerta um telefone na mesma, deixando-a momentaneamente zonza. Ele não perde a oportunidade.

Mas também não poderia usar muito ali, afinal, era uma área residencial, coisa que ambos já perceberam.

Ele começa a atingir rapidamente pontos críticos dela. Rins, têmporas... em uma agilidade que outrora achou que apenas Shin poderia atingir.

Makoto olhava aquilo impressionada. Nunca imaginaria que o filho teria tanta dedicação assim. Também... nunca lutou com ele desse jeito, até o fim. Sempre o foi com um objetivo de faze-lo alcançar um certo nível, e depois ir elevando isso constantemente.

Quanto a oponente, Akira percebeu - infelizmente - um detalhe importante...

Ela era tão ou mais resistente que ele. Todos os seus golpes a afetaram pouco, e a mesma nem disse um ai com isso. Ele por sua vez, por pouco não deu um grito de dor quando levou aqueles tipos de golpe que nunca recebeu antes. Não eram de okaasan e nem de Rei-sensei. Ela usou a mão em forma de cunha e acertou vários tendões no seu peito, causando uma seqüência de dor lancinante! Ele não conseguia mover os braços sem o peito arder, e, mais que isso, sentia que os braços estavam mais fracos.

Agora era ela quem o surrava sem piedade.

Não podia ficar assim por muito tempo, nem agüentaria.

Akira a enlaça com as pernas e a ataca da única forma possível: com a cabeça. Ele mal houve o impacto, mas dá um soco na mesma e rola no chão, erguendo-se em seguida.

Que loucura! aquela garota... aquela garota era poderosa demais!

E o pior era que estava gostando...

Tanto que avança novamente para retomar o ataque, mas analisando bem a situação. Ela unia bem seus poderes com suas técnicas, e seu golpe nos tendões eram bem dolorosos.

Seria difícil vencer aquele ataque assim, de uma hora para outra.

Mas podia dar um jeito de continuar agüentando.

- ELE S" VAI PARAR POR NOCAUTE, MANA! - gritou a outra para ela.

- JÁ PERCEBI! MAS TENHO POUCAS OPÇ'ES NO MEIO DA CIDADE!

E como tinha poucas. Não podia fazer o que fez no templo, não tinha espaço bastante. E ele já tinha provado que agüentava seus golpes. E muito bem. Ela sorria intimamente e uma pontada de orgulho batia em seu peito. Não era a toa que este rapaz, este que seria seu otousan no futuro, também seria o maior guerreiro de sua era. Mesmo agora, em que era claramente inferior, em que era suplantado por ela em cada etapa, ele não desistia. E achava que ele poderia ganhar se marcasse bobeira. Bom, só tinha um jeito...

Bater até ele cair.

Ela novamente o golpeia, usando estratégia e continuando a minar seus movimentos, aproveitando sua agilidade maior e também que ele estava começando a ficar lento. Súbito, ela e o segura no braço e com a outra mão segura o solo. Akira fica travado quando ondas elétricas percorrem o seu corpo. Logo em seguida ela o joga no chão e o soca sem piedade, fazendo, a cada golpe, o solo tremer. Em parte pela potência do mesmo, e em parte pelo peso de seus braceletes. Makoto quase levou as mãos ao rosto, horrorizada com o que ocorria com seu pequeno filho. Mas não o fez.

Iria envergonha-lo se o fizesse. Apenas se limitou a cruzar os braços.

Shin não tinha tal pudor. Ficou de boca aberta mesmo. E a outra que assistia...

Ela... ela estava torcendo pelo Akira! Exigindo que ele se levantasse.

E mais uma vez ele a enlaça com as pernas, e em seguida crava seus dedos no solo.

Com a mão livre, acerta um soco na face da mesma, a qual nem se mexe.

Não precisava.

Shin se afasta, mas Makoto e a outra continuam por perto. O que ocorre em seguida é Akira praticamente fazendo o mesmo que ela, descarregando eletricidade. Muita eletricidade. Mas o que mais a impressionava era o fato dele estar controlando e direcionando para seu corpo uma quantidade tão alta de eletricidade.

Trinta segundos depois, ele a solta e se afasta. A mesma estava impressionada... e dolorida. Aquilo Havia doido! Ah, mas ele iria ter o que merecia, aquele protótipo de super guerreiro iria ver só...

Ela mal tem tempo de reagir quando o mesmo toca em seu braço, pegando-a totalmente de surpresa. Não era para ele estar esgotado?

Mas não teve tempo de reagir. Ele... ele fez... ele fez aquilo. Com eletricidade ele atingiu...

E agora, ela estava travada.

E aproveitando, ele atinge o seu rosto sem piedade. Uma, duas, três... chegou a perder a conta. Só via um mundo oscilante de luzes borradas diante dela. Ela..

ELA NÃO IRIA PERDER!

Na sua testa, brilha os símbolos de seus planetas guardiões, e com isso, ela consegue gerar eletricidade para escapar do armadilha dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o afasta. Logo em seguida, ambos ficam praticamente trocando socos. Sem estratégia, sem técnica, sem planejamento. Apenas um socando o outro, sem parar.

Parecia que estavam empatados.

Mas a verdade, a grande verdade, era que Akira tinha usado muito mais do que tinha direito. Usou sua própria alma nesta luta. Esgotou-se demais, queimou suas forças demais em uma explosão de poder que não poderia durar. Já a sua oponente... esta ainda tinha reservas. Muitas!

Talvez, se não estivessem naquela área, se estivessem em local mais isolado, ele tentasse sua última cartada.

Mas não era o caso.

Satisfeito, aceitando que fez o impossível, ele, mesmo sendo socado e socando de volta, finalmente desaba diante dela. Na verdade, caiu em cima da mesma e ela precisou segura-lo.

Na hora ela ficou assustada, achando que ele estava gravemente ferido. Mas não. Ele...

Ele só tinha apagado por exaustão mesmo.

E havia um sorriso tão bonito no seu rosto...

Mako-chan também sorria. Foi talvez a melhor luta de sua vida. Enfrentou alguém que não parava por nada. Por nada mesmo. Comparando com o dia anterior, este Akira... este seu futuro otousan estava bem mais evoluído em termos de combate.

- Obrigada pela luta, otousan - murmurou ela no seu ouvido. Mas ele não ouvia.

Que inveja Haru-chan devia estar sentindo, pois teve uma luta bem melhor do que ela...

E estava bastante surpresa e espantada. Ela tinha poucos recursos para usar em uma área como aquela sem que causasse grandes problemas, mas o mesmo valia para ele. Estava até mais limitado do que ela... mas mesmo assim, resistiu. Ela venceu, mas ele também teve, em parte, sua vitória.

- Nhan... - ela ficava surpresa, ao ouvi-lo recitar bem baixo algumas palavras com uma voz de que estava se esforçando ao máximo apenas para falar - Olha só o que você fez, Mako-chan. Agora eu vou sentir saudades de vocês, e okaasan vai ficar falando direto no meu ouvido que eu não devia me assanhar para o lado de garotas como vocês - ele emite uma pequena risada, percebendo o que acabara de dizer.

Ela o ajeita melhor em seus braços e começa a carrega-lo no colo, em direção a mãe do mesmo. A grama afundava sob seus pés, e não era para menos. Ela tinha que suportar o peso ampliado de ambos, o que dava uma tonelada e meia.

- Não se preocupe lindinho. Sei que vai sentir saudades, mas também sei... tenho certeza de que vai conhecer uma garota muito especial.

- Não... vai ser... como você...

- Não - ela sorria - não vai mesmo. Vai ser muito melhor. E eu garanto: Esta vai ser digna de ser sua companheira eterna. Marque bem minhas palavras.

Ele se deixa ficar solto nos seus braços. Mesmo quanto ela o entrega para Makoto. Esta fica assombrada com o peso que o filho tinha, tanto que quase o deixa cair. Ele... ele lutou com tal restrição? E conseguiu fazer tanto?

E ela... ela não só agüentou mais que ele como ainda estava disposta a mais? De que lugar do Universo estas duas vieram?

- Deixa eu tirar isso.

Haru-chan pressionou algo nos braceletes e o peso adicional dele desapareceu. Logo em seguida, ambas tiraram os adereços dele. Makoto o colocou no chão e as observou. Mas olhava melhor para os braceletes.

Não tinha mais duvidas. O símbolo de Júpiter estava estampado ali.

- Posso... dar uma olhada nisso?

Haru-chan estava quase colocando o último no pulso, quando ela pediu. Ela olha para a irmã e depois o entrega a ela. Haviam mais símbolos nos braceletes. Todos os símbolos dos planetas... até de Nemesis? Mas o maior e que dominava os outros era o de Júpiter. Só que olhando para o outro bracelete na mão dela, era outro símbolo que se sobressaía.

O Símbolo de Urano.

Intrigante. Ela olha do lado interno do adorno arregala os olhos. Ali havia uma inscrição. Na verdade, era um número. Três mil e quarenta e seis. O que significava? Seria a data de fabricação?

- O que é esse número aqui?

- Foi o ano em que fui a campeã da Arena....

- HARUKA!!!!

- Ops!!!

Haruka?! Arena? Ano?! A confusão dura alguns instantes. Mas logo ela associa tudo e tem uma explicação. Tecnologia superior, um ano mil anos no futuro, e duas moças que eram claramente jovianas. Mas porque uma se chamava Haruka? E a outra seria...

- Seu nome é Makoto?

- Sim... vovó...

Ela não esperava por isso. Estava já se preparando para que fossem visitantes do futuro. Mas... suas netas? Ela olha para Akira e percebe que ele dormia profundamente.

Ela as observa mais, percebendo novamente coisas que estiveram diante da mesma o tempo todo A face, os cabelo... os olhos não eram os mesmos, mas o modo de olhar, sim. A postura de relaxamento...

Elas... elas... elas eram muito, mas muito parecidas com seu filho, MESMO.

- Shin... – ela olha para o lado, percebendo que o mesmo havia retornado, uma vez que a luta já havia terminado - cuide de Akira, sim? Quero ter uma conversa mais particular com estas duas.

Ela segura no ombro delas e as conduz para um canto da casa, para conversar melhor com as mesmas. Assim que se afasta o bastante, recomeçam a conversar.

- Nossa... quer dizer que são minhas... minhas... netas?

- Sim, vovó.

- Três mil, quarenta e alguma coisa... vieram de pouco mais de mil anos do futuro... vieram de Tóquio de Cristal?

- Bem.. sim. Mas não moramos lá não. Só estamos hospedadas na casa da tia Megumi por causa do estudo na universidade da cidade. Moramos em Ganimedes, na nova colônia de Júpiter. Junto com mais umas trezentas famílias jovianas. Júpiter já é reconhecido como governo.

- Quem é o rei?

- Ninguém - respondeu a outra - temos um prefeito, e não é o otousan. Ele não quis se candidatar. E acho que ele não gosta muito de serviços burocráticos. Ele e okaasan trabalham mais restaurando e pesquisando nas ruínas do castelo.

- E... - ela sorria - quem é a okaasan de vocês?

- Desculpa... mas acho melhor não contar não.

- Que pena... você disse Megumi, certo? É a filha de Rei?

- Sim! - as duas sorriram - esta mesmo. Só que está menos arrogante no nosso tempo.

- Bom... só mais uma pergunta do futuro... quem é o sensei de vocês?

- Quem a senhora acha? O maior guerreiro de nosso tempo, o senshi de Júpiter, Kino Akira - disseram ambas com a boca cheia.

- Nem sei porque perguntei... - ela maneia a cabeça e sorri divertida - ele vai ser o maior guerreiro do futuro?

- Vai - elas confirmaram a uma só voz. E - agora, só Haruka prosseguiu - também será o maior guardião de nosso tesouro cultural. Talvez a senhora tenha achado nossa forma de agir um tanto diferente. Bom, não é só por termos costumes diferentes. Nós somos jovianas mesmo!

- E não lutamos para um dia ser senshi - continuou a outra - pode até ser que um dia tenhamos interesse, mas a verdade é que fazemos isso porque gostamos.

- É... como alguns gostam de jogar futebol e outros de jogar vôlei.

- Vocês se desenvolveram tanto apenas porque gostam? - ela estava de olhos arregalados. Onde estariam se tivessem metade da determinação de Akira? E ... guardião do tesouro cultural ? Um pesquisador ? Um historiador ? Mas ... em verdade ele sempre foi curiosa quanto a história, a ponto de vez ou outra encher Amy de pergunta, mas sempre soube que o que ele queria era ser um policial .Bom, muita coisa pode acontecer em mil anos ...

- Sim... algum problema?

- Não... nada não... Bom, vocês precisam voltar ao futuro. Hum... quem permitiu que viessem aqui?

- Na verdade ninguém. Mas eu fiquei tão irritada da tia Usagi ficar contando que as vezes vinha visitar a okaasan dela no passado, que eu queria fazer o mesmo com meu otousan. A senhora não vai nos dedar  no futuro, não é?

- Meus lábios estão selados - ela sorriu - essa Usagi tem cabelos rosas?

- Sim!

- Já desconfiava... Bom. então é melhor ir antes que uma certa senshi do tempo as note por aqui. E quanto a Akira... acho que ele vai acabar perdendo o jogo. Mas não creio que se sinta incomodado não.

- Que jogo?

- Um jogo de basquete que ele arrumou desafiando uma colega.

- Hum... - as duas se entreolharam por alguns instantes.

Intervalo. Noriko Senta no banco da quadra de basquete e aguarda. Alguns minutos depois, ela e seu time bem selecionado observam seus rivais chegarem. Como esperava, lá estavam Shin e Megumi, junto a um - cambaleante? - Akira.

Ele estava com o olho roxo e alguns cortes no rosto. Mas o que houve com ele?

- Pronta, Noriko?

- Akira... o que aconteceu?

- Um treino forte demais. Mas estou bem. Vamos jogar?

- Jogar? Você mal se agüenta em pé! Que tal deixarmos para a semana que vem?

- Não senhora - ele bateu o pé no chão para dar firmeza - é hoje! Tenho tanta certeza de que vou vencer que quero inclusive aumentar a aposta. Se meu time ganhar... você vai freqüentar o dojo, concorda?

- Hum.. - ela o olha e pensa um pouco. Ele não tinha assim muita chance, mesmo com Shin no seu time - tudo bem, mas se eu vencer, você vai participar do clube desportivo da escola,  ok?

- Perfeito.

- Estão faltando dois na sua equipe....

Akira sorri de forma malandra e se afasta, indicando com a cabeça duas moças jovens, gêmeas, usando roupas esportivas - que pegaram emprestado no dojo - e batiam a bola de basquete como se fossem profissionais.

- Onde arrumou estas duas?

- São umas amigas que eu conheci. Vamos?

Foi um tremendo jogo, diga-se de passagem. As duas mantinham a bola a todo custo, deixando uma diferença de pontos enorme. Mas elas também ficaram impressionadas - e muito - com Noriko. Ela realmente tinha um físico invejável, na verdade, embora os demais jogadores fossem bons, parecia que ela estava carregando o time nas costas, inclusive, fora responsável por todas as roubadas de bola das gêmeas, com uma habilidade que as deixava surpresa.

Quanto a Akira...

As mesmas ficaram bem curiosas. Ele estava cansado. Estava praticamente cambaleando no primeiro tempo.

Mas no segundo voltou com força total, para a surpresa de todos, ao passo que, inexplicavelmente, Megumi fora acometida por um cansaço tremendo...

Do lado de fora da quadra, muitos alunos assistiam o jogo entusiasmados. Haviam até alguns professores fazendo parte da torcida. Mas havia uma "penetra" também. Uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos que observava tudo atentamente. Mas não o jogo em si, nem a desenvoltura das gêmeas, que tinham uma grande vantagem por terem de desligar o peso dos braceletes para não danificar o cimentado da quadra.

Ela observava Noriko. Era realmente bonita, parecia ser apessoada e...

Bem...

Não se incomodaria de tê-la como nora não....

E que Akira não cometesse o erro de perder aquele jogo, ainda mais com o que estava em jogo!

Nada mal, ele pensava. Nada mal, mesmo. Um excelente jogo, diga-se de passagem.

Mako-chan e Haru-chan também estavam bem animadas. Fora um excelente jogo, e o mais impressionante mesmo fora o fato do placar não ter sido tão grande quanto esperavam. Impressionante.

De longe, eles observavam Akira conversando com Noriko. Que droga, por que não ficavam mais próximos deles, para ver suas expressões? Não dava nem para ver se ela estava chateada por perder ou contente por perder...

Ele se despede, combinando de se encontrar com a mesma mais tarde, e vai acompanhando os demais.

- Obrigado - disse ele para elas, quando já estavam perto do parque - eu não teria conseguido sem a ajuda de vocês.

- Disponha lindinho. Foi um prazer ajudar.

Shin tinha ficado com Megumi, que estava muito cansada ainda, e Akira, bem recuperado as acompanhava junto de sua mãe. Ele fazia questão de vê-las partir.

Logo chegam ao parque e, tomando o cuidado de não serem vistas, uma delas levanta a jardineira e a outra pega o cetro que tinham deixado ali na véspera. Makoto olha intrigada para aquilo. Não era o cetro de Setsuna.

- Bom... é agora que vamos partir. Tchau lindinho - ela lhe dá um típico abraço joviano - desculpe não podermos ficar, e nem dizer quando voltaremos, se é que poderemos voltar, mas valeu a pena. E.. tchau, dona Makoto.

- Adeus, minha xará... - elas se abraçam da mesma forma. Logo depois, elas ficam um pouco distantes e erguem o cetro. Logo em seguida desaparecem.

- Será que posso visitar o mundo delas um dia?

Makoto sorriu intimamente. Fora uma boa desculpa essa, de falar que eram de outro mundo e que estavam apenas fazendo uma visita ali.

- Aposto que sim. Akira... me esclarece uma duvida... no dia que for pai.. e se por acaso tiver uma filha... como irá chama-la?

- Makoto - disse ele sem pestanejar.

- Eu imaginava... Vamos indo.

Eles começam a andar devagar, se afastando do parque. Mas ela ainda estava curiosa.

- E se tiver uma segunda filha, vai batiza-la com o nome de uma guerreira poderosa?

- Não okaasan. O nome de minhas filhas virão das mulheres que mais admiro neste mundo. A primeira vai ter de se chamar Makoto, e se houver uma segunda, vai se chamar Minako.

- Pensei que seria Rei...

- Bom... se houver uma terceira....

- Certo... bom, muita coisa pode acontecer até lá, não? Mas... olha... eu sei que vai achar que sou louca de comentar isto contigo agora mas... com certeza, vai dar uma educação decente para as suas filhas, e vai ficar no pé delas para que se vistam de forma coerente. não? Quero dizer... não vai deixar elas se vestirem de forma tão abusada quanto estas duas, certo?

- Onde quer chegar? Claro que quero que minhas filhas se vistam sem abuso. Não que desejo que sejam freiras, mas também não é para serem convidadas para posar por ai...

- Bom.. - ela coloca a mão no seu ombro - seja lá qual for a insistência que planeja ter para este assunto... eu gostaria que multiplicasse isso por vinte...

Akira olha para ela sem entender bem. E ambos continuam andando lentamente para casa.

Elas recolocam o cetro de volta no mesmo lugar e suspiram aliviadas. Ninguém percebeu...

- Bem vindas - disse uma voz atrás delas - se divertiram muito usando o cetro do tempo?

- Hã... oi.. mãe.. - ela arreganhou os dentes e fechou os olhos. Mas ia ser uma senhora bronca mesmo!

- Pelo menos aproveitaram bem o passeio?

- Claro! - disse Haruka sorrindo - vimos o otousan jovem. Ai que graça que ele era... E como lutava bem. Pena que não deu para... eu... ah... tá bom.

- Não sei o que o pai de vocês vai fazer, mas o meu castigo é vocês fazerem mil flexões agora, e na ponta dos dedos.

- M-mil?! - disseram ambas, não acreditando.

- Agora são duas mil. COMECEM!!! E não façam corpo mole, minhas caras gêmeas da tormenta!

Sem mais o que fazer, as duas começaram as flexões. E isso era só o aperitivo. A pai delas também iria dar um forte castigo.

Ou talvez não...

Mas... só para dar aquele beijo em um tio Shin jovem e lindão, valeu a pena!

E, pelo visto, por enquanto terminam aqui as aventuras das gêmeas da tormenta. Será que elas vão aparecer de novo? Bom, quem sabe? Afinal, quem pode prever como seria o futuro?


End file.
